The Underdogs
by NicktheGreek
Summary: The new Smash tournament has started now with 4 player battles! Though not everyone got picked by a team. 4 Smashers not chosen by anyone to be in their team were "persuaded" by the hands to become a team. Can they prevail? Will they reach the finals? Or will they fail from the first round? -First multichapter fic hope you enjoy!
1. The forming of a team

**I own nothing! NOTHING I TELL YA! All characters in this fanfiction are owned by their respective companies**

It was that time of the year again. The 4th official Super Smash Brothers tournament was ready to begin. All the new smashers had arrived, everyone bid their farewells to the fighters that didn't make it in to the 4th tournament for various reasons, ranging from having to save the world again, to "Didn't feel like it" As Wolf put it.

Master Hand had also announced a new feature in this tournament: Along with the regular 1v1 tournament and the 2v2 tournament there would be a 4v4 tournament.

All smashers were to join all 3 tournaments so Master Hand placed them in orders : First would be the 4v4 tournament since it was new and exciting! , after that there would be the 2v2 tournament that is not as popular and finally the classic 1v1 tournament were fighters will get salty, hankerchiefs will be thrown and all that good stuf.

There were some fighters, like Luigi over here for example who werent particulary looking forward to the 4v4 tournament. He just was no able to join a team, since no one really wanted the 'green Mario' to fight with them. And they were already 4 on most teams. He vaguelly reminded himself of the current teams:

Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda also known as team "Heroes" since they managed to get the name before everyone else could,

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Duck Hunt Duo also known as team "Wild" named by Crazy since no one can actually speak from that team,

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Gannondorf and Wario notoriously known as team "Evil" since they were, you know evil,

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard and Lucario or team "Pokemon", do I really need to explain this one?

Olimar, Greninja, Meta Knight and Kirby or "Meta Knight and Co" was named by the masked puffball himself. Nobody from his team objected to the no one objects to Meta Knight, **NO ONE.**

The Bounty Hunters which consist of Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco,

Dr Mario, Roy, Mewtwo and Sheik, also known as the "Melees" even they don't know how they came up with that name.

Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Villager, the "Junior Patrol"

The 'Divine' Team or Team Divine consisting of Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit and Rosalina

Mega-Man, Pac-Man, Sonic and Ryu, or the "3rd wheels" they couldn't decide on a name on their own so Crazy, being the thoughtfull hand he was, choose a name for them by himself, withought asking for their opinions since he already knew they would love it.

Marth, Ike, Robin and Lucina, or Team Fire Emblem,

Mr. Game & Watch, Mii, R.O.B. and Wii Fit Trainer also known as the "Miscellaneous" again thanks to Crazy … Aint he a nice gu- hand?

Luigi suddenly realised that there where some fighters that werent on a team yet. As he tried remembering which ones were not on a team he heard an announcement **"Fighters** **Luigi, Kind Dedede, Shulk and Little Mac are requested to visit my office"** The speakers went off. Luigi recognized the voice as Master Hand's. He never did figure out how Master Hand spoke since he was, you know, just a hand.

He quickly rushed to Master Hand's office. Once he entered he took a quick look around. It's not like he visited the place regularly. The room wasn't decorated much except the big wooden desk with some comfy looking chairs. Master Hand was behind the desk waiting for Luigi to sit. Shortly after the three other smashers entered the room and sat onto the vacant chairs. Master hand coughed to get their attention, before he started speaking.

" **Some of you might have already figured out the reason I called you here, but I'm going to say it anyway.** " Master Hand started. " **Since we are organizing this 4v4 tournament there should be thirteen teams but as you saw there have been only twelve. You four aren't part of a team for multiple reasons that I honestly do not care about and so I-"**

Suddenly Crazy Hand popped into existence. Somehow. Crazy isn't it?

" **SO** **YOU ARE THE LEFTOVERS EH**?" Crazy Hand started,

" **Crazy I think you are being a bit har-"**

" **SINCE YOU** **ARE THE ONLY ONES WITHOUGHT A TEAM DUE TO THE FACT THAT YER LOSERS, WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO PUT YOU ON DA SAME TEAM WETHER YA LIKE IT AR NAUT!"**

 **"Well that was what I would have said but much less har-"**

 **"ALSO YER GONNA NEED A TEAM NAME CAUSE I NEED TO WATCH OUT FOR YER MATCHES SO THAT I CAN GET A GOOD LAUGH WATCHING YOU FAIL NERDS, IN FACT IM GONNA START LAUGHING RIGHT NAW! MUHUAHAHAHAHA! ONE OF YA CANT EVEN JUMP PROPERLY!** Y **ER NOT EVEN GONNA MAKE IT PAST THE FIRST ROUND, AHAHAHAHA-"**

He was promptly teleported out of the room by Master Hand.

" **Ugh….."** Master Hand groaned **"He always does that. Back on topic even though he was kind of harsh with his words you will need to-"**

 **"NOT HARSH BRUTALLY HONES-"** Crazy got once again teleported outside of the room.

 **"You will need to come up with a team name. I'll let you decide on it don't worry.** A sigh of relief was heard from the Smashers. **You have 1 minute. If you haven't come up with a name in the given time, Crazy will be the one to come up with the name and I don't think you would want that."**

 **"WHY NOT?! I CAME UP WITH AWSOME NAMES! I HAVE A LIST RIGHT HERE... LETS SEE... LOSERS, THE NEWBS, DEAD MEAT, HOPELESS -"**

 **"How many more 'interesting' names have you came up with?"** Master Hand asked.

 **"UHH...LET ME COUNT THEM, UH ONE, TWO, FOUR, SIX, SIXTY NINE, HEH, four hundred thousand, give or take three."** Crazy promptly answered.

The newfound "team" went outside the room and before long, an awkward silence loomed over them. "So…, Luigi started, how about we each propose a name and see what sticks?"

"I think we should name the team King Dedede and his crew of lackeys" Dedede suggested with a smirk on his beak.

This of course started an argument and while everyone was busy arguing with each other about the name of the team, Master Hand teleported them into his office. **"It appears that the 1 minute has passed. Have you come up with a name?"** He asked somewhat menacingly. **"Since nobody is answering It has sadly come to this. Crazy, give me a name from the list. No that wont do. That is just numbers, this isnt even a word, CRAZY THIS FANFIC IS RATED K+ NO. None of these will do."**

 **"AAAAWWW COME ON!"** Teleport.

 **"Since I don't think you'll want to be in the tourney with a name like LOZERZ so I decided that I'll be naming your team. Your team name from now until the end of the tournament will be….. The Underdogs!"**

"I personally expected something more creative from the hand of creation, I mean we don't even HAVE dogs on our team" Dedede stated.

"Underdogs… that name gives me weird vibes," Little Mac said.

"Same here" Luigi replied.

"I for one, kinda like the name" Shulk added.

" **Anyways now that you got your name I'll be registering you and do all the nasty papaerwork. Now do me a favor and GET OUT!"** And he kicked them out of the room. Even though he is a hand. Those powers of his sure come in HANDY

"So now we are team huh?" Shulk said.

"I guess so" Little Mac answered.

"So do you think we got a chance?" Luigi asked.

"Don't cha worry! Since I am on the team theres NO WAY we can lose" Dedede boasted.

"GUYS. ARE WE IN IT TO WIN IT?" Little Mac yelled.

"YEEAAH!" The others yelled in perfect unison somehow.

"Come on let's check out who are our first opponents." Little Mac said.

"Didn't we just sign in though?" Shulk asked.

"Knowing Master Hand he already had planned for all this" Dedede stated.

"Probably…" Luigi said.

As they passed the corridors of the smash building, also known as the Smash Mansion or whatever they call it, they took a look at their first opponents.

Luigi's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

"T-t-t-team h-h-heroes?" Luigi stuttered.

"Not team heroes dummy! You are looking at the wrong match! We are up against the…"

"Junior…"

"Patrol?"

"AW COME ON THEY PUT US AGAINST THE KIDDIES?! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PUNCH!" Dedede yelled in agony.

"On the contrary Dedede these 'kiddies' have been in many fights based on the adventures they have been in. I bet they might even give us a run for our coins!" Shulk said

"How do you know about all that? This is your first time here isn't it?" Little Mac asked.

"I researched all the fighters that are participating in this tournament. Figured it would be helpful"

"You need to get out more" Dedede commented.

"I do."

"Liar."

"Anyways I think we should be a bit cautious. Lucas, Toon Link and Ness are all quite skilled fighters. Though my research on Villager showed no past experience in fighting…" Shulk said.

"Anyways let's get going! We are going to have to train for the upcoming match!" Little Mac excitedly said.

"TRAINING?" The other three asked in disbelief.

"What don't you train before a battle? You just say 'LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE' and take off? No preparations?" Little Mac asked.

"Umm… Kinda… short of… maybe." Luigi answered with a sheepish grin on his face.

"WELL THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGE! TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS, AWAY!" He said and took off somehow dragging everyone else with him.

'Well this is going to be interesting…' Luigi thought as he was dragged along with his teammates into the training area.

 **YAY so first chapter done! What do you think of my writing? Is this any good or should I abort mission? Rate and Review! Also First multichapter fic! Shouldn't be too long.**

 **If you would like include in the reviews if you want to see the Underdogs face a certain team after the Junior Patrol. Thanks for reading!**

 **18/10/2015: I apperantly decided to edit this chapter. Oh god I am slowly becoming a perfectionist. soon enough I will re-edit the same chapter 3 times the day I upload it. o_o NOOOOOOOOO.**


	2. The first battle

**All characters are owned by their respective franchises. Super Smash Bros I owned by Nintendo. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!**

The 'Underdogs' walked into the training room and they could only see chaos. The equipment was destroyed, the training mats were in pieces, and there was a huge dog pile of the other teams fighting with each other.

"Perhaps going to the training room wasn't such a good idea." Little Mac said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Gee ya think?" Dedede sarcastically asked.

"It seems that everyone had the same idea" Shulk concluded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Luigi worriedly asked.

"Don't worry about that! There are a lot more ways to train other than the training room! Follow me!" Little Mac said going outside, the others following him.

They passed various areas that were based on places the smashers have been during their adventures in their worlds, until they reached a lone building. The building didn't have anything special; in fact it looked like a block of cement and bricks. The walls weren't even painted and one of the walls had a huge hole on it like someone busted through!

Little Mac entered through the front door and said to the others to follow him. Once they were all inside he decided to give them a brief tour.

"This is the building that I trained in for my boxing matches. The training equipment is on the room to the right, to the left are the showers and the bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

"I have a question. WHY DOES ONE OF THE WALLS HAVE A HOLE ON IT?" Dedede yelled in exasperation.

"Well… uhhh… One of my boxing opponents didn't take it too well when he lost to me so when he saw my face on a poster that was on that wall he punched it so hard that he smashed the wall." Little Mac said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"So you mean to tell us that you were up against a guy that could smash walls with his bare fists and you WON?" Dedede asked completely dumbfounded

"When you put it like that I sound like a badass. But yeah!" Little Mac answered

Dedede's beak hit the floor along with Luigi's and Shulk's jaw.

"We are getting sidetracked. And since we only have a week before the tournament starts Ill need to resort to extreme actions in order to have all us all properly trained. And since it's against the rules to call outside help, we'll have to train by ourselves. Good thing I picked up a few things during my training with Doc."

"So what shall we start with?" Luigi asked.

"A TRAINING MONTAGE!" Little Mac exclaimed.

"You are watching too many movies Little Mac. There is no way this will –" Dedede was cut off when they suddenly appeared in training clothes chasing after a man in a bike.

"Wait a sec how is this even hap-" they suddenly were doing various exercises from push-ups to sit-ups.

"HOW DID I END UP HERE?!" He yelled as he was currently climbing a huge wall with hinges to grab onto.

"Shulk aren't you the science guy? WHY ARENT YOU NOT DISTURBED FROM THIS? THIS ISNT LOGICAL!"

"Just roll with it" Shulk plainly said.

And so our four heroes were relentlessly training from morning till night, some more willing than others, to the point of exhaustion. By the end of the week Little Mac was satisfied with the results, Luigi felt a little more confident that they can win this competition, Shulk was excited for the challenges ahead and their next match and Dedede was exhausted and was barely able to stand though this did help him a bit he wouldn't admit it.

As they went back to the block of cement they called their training facilities to get their well deserved rest for the match tomorrow something made Shulk stop walking. The others obviously confused simply started at him and saw a blue glow on his now dull eyes.

Shulk knew what this was. He was having a vision of the future. This power greatly helped him on his adventures and he betted it was going to also help him on the competition.

He saw flames. Flames all around him. He was inside their training areas along with his teammates all utterly horrified from the flames about to engulf them. He suddenly saw someone behind those flames with a few dynamite sticks on his hand. _Villager!_ Shulk realized. His face betrayed no emotion and his eyes sparked.

He tossed the dynamite sticks through the flames and flew out of the window using his 2 balloons. The dynamite landed in between everyone and it was about to explode. A loud explosion was heard and his vision ended.

He saw the worried looks on their faces and they saw the horrified look on his face.

"So what did you see?" Luigi asked.

"How do you know about my visions?" Shulk asked.

"You said about them when you were introduced ya dummy!" Dedede said whacking him on the back of the head. "How could you forget about that?"

"Oh yeah…" Shulk remembered with a sheepish grin.

"So what did you see?" Little Mac repeated.

"Nothing important. Just the Villager putting a fire on our place and then throw dynamite at the fire before he went away and we exploded in a million pieces." Shulk plainly said.

"Oh ok if that's the cas- WAIT A SECCOND HERE!" Dedede yelled. "DID YOU JUST SEE A VISION OF US BEING BLOWN UP BY AN INSANE VILLAGER?"

"Basically yes." Shulk said.

"AND YOU ARENT WORRIED AT ALL?" This was Luigi's time to yell.

"Nope."

"WHY?" They both asked.

"Cause I have a plan!" Shulk exclaimed. "So it starts like this…"

Dedede and Luigi walked towards the block of cement they stayed in like before, but now without the company of their teammates. They took nervous glances around them. The darkness of the night didn't help either. Instead it made them even more anxious.

"I HATE being used as bait." Dedede told Luigi.

"The feeling's mutual." Replied Luigi.

They walked up to the front door and after looking around, they entered the building. Inside they saw a child playing with a stick while humming a melody. At first they couldn't see who it was, but when they came close enough they recognized the child as the Villager.

Luigi yelped at the realization. And that brought Villagers attention. His head turned around to what they swore was 180 degrees his face not betraying any emotion. His eyes were emotionless staring at them and he had a toothy grin adding 100% in the creepiness factor.

To say the "brave duo" was scared would be the understatement of the century. They had literally wet their pants as Villager started walking toward them, his eyes glued on them and the grin never going away.

He suddenly stopped. With unnatural speed he started running around them holding a gasoline tank and spilling the gasoline on the floor. The duo started to panic and tried to catch him or hit him so that he could stop but they were too late. He had already lightened a match and threw it in the flammable liquid on the floor.

Dedede and Luigi were surrounded by flames with their backs sticking to each other trying to avoid getting burned alive.

Villager was disappointed. He expected all 4 of them to be there so that his team could have an easy win. Of course his teammates wouldn't agree to this, so he planned this in secret. This wouldn't look exactly like an accident but who is going to suspect a kid? Even if they were only 2 out of 4 it would reduce their team by half.

He took out his pack of dynamites and eyed his soon to be dead opponents. He saw the fear in their eyes when they saw what he was holding. It exhilarated him to have his victims wet their pants in fear of their death in his hands.

But suddenly something came that he didn't expect. That something being a gloved fist being flung at his face at 280 miles per hour. He flew out of the window from the force of the punch. _Time to resort to extreme measures_ he thought. He took one last glance to the 4 smashers that were looking at him before he threw the pack of dynamite at the flames and flew off the grin never leaving his face.

Shulk had managed to put out a few of the flames so that Dedede and Luigi could get safely away from the burning red ring of death. As soon as they got away though they saw a pack of dynamite stick flying towards the flames they just escaped. With a high pitched girly shriek that was possibly heard in the entire continent the Underdogs fled the building just a few seconds before it exploded.

The Underdogs narrowly escaped a fiery death from a psychopathic kid that also was a mayor to a town, the building they trained in and sometimes rested in was in pieces, they had lost a huge amount of their manly points by screaming like little girls and they all needed new underwear and pants.

And they hadn't even participated in their first tournament battle yet. That is tomorrow.

They thought about resting in the mansion but quickly dismissed the idea due to the fact that Villager rested there too. And after today's events they wanted to be at least 100 miles away from him at all times. And they had to battle him tomorrow.

They couldn't tell Master Hand about this either cause he wouldn't believe them.

Luigi suddenly came up with an idea. "How about we rest in my mansion?"

"YOU HAVE A MANSION?" the others yelled.

"Did you guys forget? Master Hand showed it during the stage showcase!"

"You mean that creepy mansion with the ghosts? I thought you were scared of them." Little Mac asked.

"Long story. Ill tell you another time but they aren't exactly 'real ghosts' they are just imitations of the originals that don't bother anyone created by Master Hand. Pretty nifty eh?" Luigi exclaimed leading the way to his mansion. As soon as they entered they made a straight line to the living room where they all slept in the couches.

Next morning…

Luigi groaningly woke up from a commotion that was heard in the kitchen. It seemed that Shulk and Dedede were woken up as well. They were now fully alerted due to last night's events and Little Macs sudden disappearance didn't help worry them less.

They slowly inched towards the kitchen where they found something horrifying.

Little Mac had tried to cook.

Up until this point Luigi hadn't questioned his teammate's ability in cooking. But when he saw that he was cooking something that used to be edible before he cooked it, he had to interfere.

He gently pushed Little Mac away and threw all that he cooked on in the garbage. Ignoring his protests he started to cook and somehow in mere moments he had cooked a full breakfast. Everyone was amazed over how quickly he managed to cook and after they picked their jaws (and beak) off the floor they started eating.

"How can you cook so fast?" Little Mac asked.

"When you live in the mushroom kingdom and the princess gets kidnapped almost every day you adapt to the schedule. So I make breakfast as fast as I can or I'll be left without one. And you can't go adventuring on an empty stomach now can you?" Luigi answered.

"Guys when is today's match?" Shulk asked.

"Let me check… Oh don't worry its in 5 minutes… WAIT A SECCOND IT'S IN 5 MINUTES!?" Dedede screamed.

Everyone quickly finished up their plates and started running towards the mansion at speeds that could give Sonic a run for his rings.

They smashed through the door and passed many corridors at full speed startling a few smashers. They entered the teleporting room where they saw the Junior Patrol waiting in their teleporters before entering their own.

" **Let me repeat the rules a bit in case you forgot"** Master Hand suddenly appeared startling everyone. **"You have 1 stock each. If you lose you are out and your team will have to deal with 1 less fighter. The winner is the last team standing."**

" **ARE YOU READY?"** Crazy Hand screamed at his microphone.

 **3…**

Luigi appeared on top of a skyscraper in the middle of Onett. Behind him was Dedede then Little Mac and last but not least Shulk.

 **2…**

The Junior Patrol appeared on the opposite side but Luigi couldn't see the Villager so he assumed he ended up behind the others.

 **1…**

Everyone took their fighting stance and braced themselves.

 **GO!**

"PK FIRE!" Yelled Lucas and Ness as they unleashed their attacks. Luigi managed to jump over them but Dedede wasn't as lucky as he got hit by both of the blasts. As Luigi landed he punched Ness in the face knocking him back before he touched the ground. He dodged Lucas's branch and hit him with his Luigi tornado. His barrage of attacks was stopped by a bomb that was thrown by Toon Link knocking Luigi back.

Dedede quickly recovered from the PK fire and quickly rushed to the enemy's side with Little Mac and Shulk right behind him. He saw how Luigi had distracted them and when Luigi was knocked back by the bomb, he rushed towards them and when he reached them he tripped and fell on top of Lucas and Toon Link knocking them both back. Ness returned but not for long as he was knocked back again by Dedede's trusty hammer.

Little Mac dashed towards the Villager as he considered him to be the biggest threat. When the Villager saw him he prepared a Lloyd rocket and fired. Little Mac easily jumped over the rocket and used the momentum to hit him with a sending him off the stage. He was hit by a bolt of electricity and saw that Ness had hit him with his pk thunder. He dashed at him but Ness was prepared and attacked him with his bat, but Little Mac countered sending Ness flying off the stage.

Shulk and Luigi rushed to aid their teammates. Luigi lunged himself like a missile with surprising force and hit Lucas head on, sending him so far out that he hit the blast zones and got knocked out. Shulk, seeing that Dedede could handle Toon Link without issues went after the now back on stage Ness. As he rushed toward him though Ness used his Pk thunder on himself and lunged at Shulk who dodged at the last second.

Little Mac didn't try to dodge. He waited until Ness was about to run into him when he stepped sideways and gave him a hard counter sending him to the blast zones knocking him out.

Dedede dodged an arrow, then a bomb, then another arrow, then the boomerang, arrow, boomerang coming back, bomb, arrow, and continued dodging this pretty predictable pattern. 'This kid beat Gannondorf somehow.' He thought to himself. Then realization dawned on him. Toon Link wasn't trying to beat him.

He was trying to stall him.

Dedede quickly dashed towards Toon Link and narrowly avoided a falling tree from behind him. He jumped over another arrow and whacked Toon Link with his hammer, sending him off the stage. He then turned around to see the Villager holding an axe and running at his direction. Dedede turned the jet engine on his hammer on and charged it. By the time Villager came close it was fully charged. Villager swung the axe sideways but Dedede barely jumped over it and hit him full force with his jet powered hammer.

Needles to say he flew of the stage like a baseball on a home run. Dedede let a sigh of relief as they got rid of the main threat. He forgot about the missing Link that just got back onto the stage. Toon Link slashed once but before he could land the second hit on Dedede, Shulk back slashed him sending him flying off stage once again. But Shulk didn't stop there. Jumped off the stage in pursuit of Toon Link and used his air slash which made Toon Link hit the blast zones thus knocking him out of the game.

" **GAME!"** Crazy Hand yelled, signaling that the match ended.

They were teleported to the teleporting room where they were blinded by light.

" **AND THE WINNER IS…. TEAM UNDERDOGS!"** Crazy announced and a roar of applause was heard from the crowd. Luigi and the gang all took their winning poses. The Junior Patrol was on the other side congratulating their opponents for their victory.

But they saw something that made their blood run cold. Villager wasn't clapping. He was just staring at them. Not blinking. With a creepy smile on his face that signaled that this isn't over yet.

As soon as they got out of the room they rushed towards Master Hand's office.

"MASTER HAND! VILLAGER TRIED TO-"

" **I know."**

"THEN WHY DIDN'T- "

" **Kick him out for foul play and attempting murder? Cause I knew you would make it."**

"COULD YOU LET US FINISH A-"

" **No."**

"So what do we do now?" Asked Shulk "He might attempt to do that again."

" **Oh don't worry now that his team lost, he and the other losing teams will be in a different building until we begin the 2v2 tournament. It's also another motivation so that you don't lose."** Master Hand said smugly.

"Alright! Um… we'll be going now preparing for our next match. When is it anyway?" Little Mac asked.

" **Not too soon… Tomorrow same time same room."**

"TOMMOROW?" Dedede yelled in disbelief.

" **Yes and please stop screaming its hurting my ears. Now out!"**

"Wait you have ears?" Luigi asked curiously.

" **OUT!"** he screamed as he kicked them out of his office once again.

"Sooo… Anyone wanna go grab some lunch? I'm starving!" Dedede said

"Didn't you just eat?" Luigi deadpanned.

"Yes but fighting makes me hungry! Come on everyone! To the cafeteria AWAY!" Dedede yelled as he dragged his teammates to the cafeteria.

"Now that I think about it. I am a little hungry." Little Mac said.

"Now if only you could stop dragging us Dedede we could go faster." Shulk said.

"Nope!"

"I'm getting some weird déjà-vu about this…" Luigi muttered to himself as he and his teammates were dragged to the cafeteria by Dedede.

 **And second chapter done! I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Also first fighting scene! I tried improving my writing based on your reviews so here it is! Though this one is double the size of the first one :p anyways, please review and tell me what did I mess up, what did I did good and what improvements could I make! Also if you could please include which team The Underdogs should fight next along with your review!**

 **I haven't figured out polls yet. I'm trying to though.**

 **-Nick**


	3. Food for thought

**Kinda late to the party but Review Replies! Yay.**

 **Smash king24: I am taking your advice to heart, And I am lowering the 4th wall jokes but don't expect me stopping the puns. Cause they are pretty Punishing. I do not apologize for that one. Love your stories!**

 **Pikminfan24: Don't you worry more is on the way!**

 **Marth24: Glad you liked it! As for the next team we will see on this very chapter!**

 **Is a mermaid dr.: We will see the next team on this chapter!**

 **All characters are owned by their respective franchises. Super Smash Bros I owned by Nintendo. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!**

The Underdogs got into the cafeteria which even though it was bustling with people it was pretty tame. Compared to the gym anyway.

They quickly found an empty table and took their seats while a waddle dee wearing a bandana took their orders.

"So what would you like to orde- Oh your highness! I didn't expect to find you here!" The waddle Dee exclaimed now ecstatic with happiness.

"Bandana Dee? What are you doing here?" Dedede asked.

"Well I wanted to join the tournament so to win the smashers and the Hand's favour and increasing the chances of having an invitation send to me for the next one I decided to take this job! It also pays pretty well. Anyways enough about me, how do you guys feel that you won your first match?"

"Wait we only just finished moments ago how did you-"

"It was broadcasted live in the cafeterias televisions!" Bandanna Dee interrupted. "Everyone got to see how awesome you guys did! Nobody was able to win 4-0 up until now!"

"Excuse me can we sit here with you?" asked Pit awkwardly "We can't find any other seats."

"Well too-"

"Of course you can!" Luigi quickly interrupted Dedede before he could finish his sentence.

Team Divine sat across them and they all ordered their food.

"So how did you do it?" Pit asked.

"How did we do what?" Little Mac questioned.

"How did you manage to defeat the Junior Patrol 4-0 you numbskulls!" Dark Pit or Pitoo (whichever you prefer) asked.

"Now Pitoo you don't have to be so rude." Palutena scolded him and proceeded to whack him in the head with her staff much to his dismay.

"What do you mean how we managed to do it?" Shulk asked.

"The Junior Patrol was one of the best teams out there and they were almost guaranteed to continue to the next round considering they were up against, no offence, you guys. Even Meta Knight's team couldn't score a 4-0 against them during the spars they had, but you managed to do it!" Pit answered excitedly.

"Wait what you mean to tell us is that the Junior Patrol was one of the better teams and we managed to beat them flawlessly while even Meta Knight's team couldn't do it?" Little Mac asked shock on his and his teammates' faces.

"Yep!"

Beat.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" They screamed in shock. After they picked their jaws (and beak) off the floor they continued the conversation.

"So what is your secret?" Rosalina asked.

"It has to be the training that I had us do!"

"Probably because I was on the team!"

"Luck?"

"I think it's our teamwork but the training did do its job very well"

"What training?" Dark Pit/Pitoo asked. "You never even stepped into the training room!"

"Yea and when I saw you the other day you were just running around at pretty high speeds doing random stuff!" Pit exclaimed.

"So that's what a training montage looks like to the bystander's eye…" Shulk wondered out loud.

"A training what?"

"Nothing! Shulk here is just rambling!" Luigi tried to cover for his friend. "Anyways how did your match go?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Well we were up against team Miscellaneous and let me tell you they are tougher than they look." Dark Pit/Pitoo said rubbing his arm. "Mr. Game & Watch got me with a 9 that bastard"

"Don't be so judging of him Pitoo!" Dedede snickered at his pun.

"I don't know what is worst the nickname or the pun" Dark Pit/Pitoo deadpanned.

"Well we did manage to win thanks to Lady Palutena and Rosalina." Pit exclaimed.

"Well Pit no need to be so modest, you took out Mr. Game & Watch mere seconds after he took out Pitoo and equaled our numbers." Rosalina said.

"Uhh yeah thanks!" Pit said with a visible blush on his face. Luigi felt a ting of jealousy but didn't make any moves.

"We managed to beat them 1-4 but they did pose a challenge."

" **CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!?"** Master Hand yelled and everyone turned to him.

" **The qualifying rounds are over and I am going to announce the results weather you like it or not."**

" **The teams that have lost and thus will be de-qualified from this tournament are: Team-"**

" **SUP BRO?! HOWS IT GOING?."** Crazy noticed the akward silence. **"Um.. Am I interrupt-**

" **Yes"**

" **Ok I'll be going then… LATER HATERZ!"** He disappeared out of thin air.

" **Alright where was I… The losing teams are : A pack of eggs, some milk, some bread, ham and the weekly version of I hand… WAIT A SECCOND THIS IS THE SHOPPING LIST! CRAZY I WILL KILL YOU!"** And he also teleported out of the room.

There was a roar of laughter from the smashers some of them rolling on the floor laughing until Master Hand came back and everyone got back to their seats in supersonic speeds.

" **AHEM! Before I am interrupted once again I will announce the losing teams: Team Wild losing at 2-4 against Team Heroes, Team Pokemon losing at 3-4 against team Evil, the Melees losing at 3-4 against Meta Knight and co, Team Miscellaneous losing at 1-4 against team Divine, the 3** **rd** **wheels lost 3-4 to team Fire Emblem and finally the Junior Patrol which lost 0-4 against the Underdogs!"**

Some gasps were heard from the crowd as they looked towards the Underdogs which were currently feeling awkward from the attention. Luigi took a look at the Junior Patrol. Ness and Lucas weren't mad, at least they didn't look like they were mad, and Ness even had a smile on his face as if it didn't matter to him that they lost. Toon Link was looking a bit frustrated but other than that he was his usual cheery self.

But as he turned his gaze to the Villagers seat he gasped in horror as Villager wasn't there anymore. He started wondering where he had gone.

His answer came soon enough.

"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" Shulk yelled and everyone on the table jumped back only to narrowly dodge a falling chandelier. All the smashers looked up in horror seeing the Villager flying with his balloons with an axe on hand.

Mario ran after him and jumped but he just couldn't reach him. Everyone thought the Villager was going to get away, until they saw our favorite green plumber jumping to his height with ease.

Villager wasn't having any of that though. He threw his axe straight at Luigi, deployed a few Lloyd rockets at him, and started shooting at him with his slingshot. Luigi barely avoided the axe jumped on top of the one Lloyd rocket and it looked like he was going to be hit by the second one if it wasn't for Shulk who used his Monado jump to reach Luigi and give him a boost by pushing him upwards while he fell safely down. Luigi hit one of the balloons with his fireballs before falling down due to gravity. Villager was too busy laughing at their failed attempt to stop him to notice the giant penguin with a hammer heading straight at him.

Dedede quickly hit him with his hammer sending him to fall to the ground. That was what would have happened if Little Mac wasn't right bellow. He struck the Villager with a powerful uppercut knocking him out.

Loud cheering was heard as the Underdogs turned Villager in to Master Hand who teleported him to who knows where.

" **AHEM! IF THERE ARE NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE!"** Master Hand had everyone's attention again. " **The teams that have lost may have been disqualified from the 4v4 tournament but we also have 2 other tournaments so stay tuned! You will stay at a different mansion for reasons you just saw."**

" **From now on the 7 teams remaining will go up against each other and the team with the most victories wins the tournament! If you ask me why I did this now instead of the beginning, it is because it would take too long for my liking. Tomorrow's battles are listed on the billboard. Due to being seven teams one of you will get a break every other day. That is all."** And with that he disappeared.

A lot of commotion happened after his departure and everyone turned over to the Underdogs.

Mario turned to his brother with a prideful smile and they exchanged glances before he left. Mario never talked. Weather he was mute or just didn't speak often was a mystery even to Luigi. He was pushed away from his thoughts from the sudden barrage of compliments that were given to his team.

"That was outstanding teamwork! And such quick thinking! It was almost if you had planned it from the beginning!."

"Nice jumping Luigi! I didn't know you could jump higher than Mario!"

"That was one heck of a punch you gave him Mac! It could even rival mine!"

"So Shulk you can see the future after all! That would have been useful on some of our adventures…"

"SIR! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

After a while they stopped and went to check their next battles or went towards the door to leave since they lost.

The Underdogs spotted the remaining members of Junior Patrol and after some debate they went to confront them.

"Hey Ness!" Luigi called to him as Ness and his teammates stopped and turned around they quickly approached them.

"No hard feelings right?" Little Mac asked the team.

"Nah" Ness responded

"Nope it was kinda fun honestly" Lucas answered

"A few hard feelings" Toon Link deadpanned.

"We might have not won the 4v4 tourney but we'll see about the others! Catch ya later!" And with that they left.

The Underdogs went toward the billboard seeing tomorrow's schedule:

Team Divine will be free for the day.

Team Fire Emblem Vs Team Evil

The Bounty Hunters Vs Team Heroes

Meta Knight and co. Vs The Underdogs

"AHH FIDDLE STICKS!"

"No need to worry guys we can do this!" Shulk said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shulk you said you researched the smashers?" Little Mac asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me Meta Knight's win ratio"

"99% of the time he wins." Shulk gulped after he realized what were they up against.

"Welp we lost our first match it seems." Luigi stated.

"NO!" Dedede yelled surprising everyone. "Just because Meta Knight wins almost every time doesn't mean he is unbeatable! We can still win if we try hard enough! AND WE WILL TRY AND WE JUST MIGHT EVEN WIN! WHO'S WITH ME?"

"I am!"

"You bet I am!"

"I think we might regret this in the future but I am!"

"Then you will fail miserably" Everyone jumped at the sudden voice of Meta Knight and they turned around to see him and his team. "Even if you defeated the Junior Patrol flawlessly I don't think you'll be able to even beat them," He gesterd towards Olimar Greninja and Kirby who had a knowing smirk. "Much less being able to defeat me. I have got to hand it to you though Dedede, you still haven't learned to give up even when it's hopeless that you will succeed." And with that he left before he could get a response from Dedede who was now clenching his fists in frustration.

"Let's go guys. We have to prepare for kicking a certain knight's and puffball's behind tomorrow." Dedede said anger clearly recognizable on his voice.

"What's up with him and Meta Knight and Kirby?" Shulk whispered to Luigi.

"It's a long story. Think about it as some short of rivalry between him and Kirby though he never wins. Same thing with Meta Knight, though he is much harsher with his words than Kirby." Luigi answered.

"Hey Underdogs!"

They turned around to see Team Divine once again.

"So you got an intense difficulty spike on your second battle I see." Dark Pit/Pitoo said with a smirk.

"I personally believe in you guys you can win!" Pit said being his usual cheery self.

"You know this definitely suits you being the being named underdogs and all." Palutena mused.

"After today's little display I'm certain you will put up quite a fight against Meta Knight's team." Rosalina said while looking at Luigi, whose face turned a little red-ish.

"We better start prepping up for tomorrow if we want to win." Little Mac said. "See ya later!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Luigi has a crush on that Rosalina lady." Dedede said with an evil grin on his face as they left.

"No I don't!" Luigi's face was as red as Mario's overalls.

"Oh really?" Little Mac joined in the teasing.

"Oh Mac I don't think you are in any place to judge since you have a crush on a certain swordswoman from Ylisse…" He started chuckling.

Little Mac's face turned the same shade of red as Luigi's

"Dedede how do you notice all this stuff?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Oh it's not that hard. For example I have caught you staring at a certain lady quite a few times. I just don't say it out loud to not embarrass you lovebirds even more." Dedede was rolling on the floor laughing after seeing the now also blushing Shulk.

"Don't YOU like anyone Dedede?" Luigi asked.

"Of course not! I am not interested in anyone unlike you guys!"

"I think he is in denial." Little Mac said with a grin.

"Well find who you like and we are going to tease you!" Shulk said with an evil smirk.

"Good luck with that. I am not a lovebird I am penguin." Dedede said nonchalantly ignoring his teammates cringing from the pun.

"We should start preparing for tomorrow." Shulk reminded everyone.

"What CAN we do to prepare?"

"Another training montage?"

"NO!"

"New clothes? We still haven't changed from yesterday…"

"Oh yeah… TO THE CHANGING ROOM, AWAY!"

And with that they quickly rushed to the changing rooms put their dirty clothes to the laundry box for that poor soul who will have to clean them and took a new set of clothes.

"Ahh… Nothing better than a clean set of clothes!" Dedede said as they got out of the changing areas.

"So what do we do now?"

"How about we go and eat?"

"Didn't we just do that?" Shulk deadpanned.

"No. Bandana dee didn't have time to prepare our orders since we all left after the announcements." Dedede said matter-of-factly.

"Alright let's go eat something then." Luigi said.

As they entered the cafeteria for the second time that day, they saw it was just as bustling as before. They quickly headed for an open table they spotted. Bandana dee came once again to ask their orders.

"I would like lots-a spaghetti!" (that was a horrible reference and I should feel bad. I don't)  
"A burger if you could"

"2 of everything!"

"I don't really have any preference in food. Give me today's special!"

"Do you even KNOW what is today's special?" Waddle dee asked obviously disturbed.

"No but I'll have it anyway." Shulk said with an awkward smile on his face

"Alright… It's your funeral." And with that he left.

"What did he mean by that? What is today's special?"

Luigi took a quick look at the catalogue.

"Oh don't worry it's just curry!"

Beat.

"OH FIDDLE STICKS ITS CURRY!" Luigi screamed in horror from the realitation.

"What is so bad about curry?"

"Oh you got a surprise coming for you!" Dedede said with an evil grin.

The orders came and they started eating their food while looking at Shulk expectantly. Shulk eyed the curry before taking a bite.

"I don't taste anything horrible." Shulk said "In fact I don't taste anything at all!" he said as he finished his plate.

Little Mac and Luigi were frozen in shock while Dedede looked at his watch.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"AAHH IT BURNS!"

"Right on time." Dedede roared in laughter as he saw the monado boy running with his mouth aflame looking for water to cool himself. He then looked at the empty plate. "He ate it all, poor guy." Then he started chuckling again.

When Shulk got back everyone had finished their dishes and were waiting for him to come back. He cast a glare at the chuckling Dedede but it was as effective as a normal type attack to a ghost type.

"Dedede you can be really obnoxious at times." Shulk complained.

"Get used to it. We are a team in case you forgot!"

"So where are we sleeping tonight?" Little Mac asked.

"I was thinking back to my mansion but it's far from here and I don't want to make a mad dash like the one we did today again." Luigi said.

"It was good training though" Little Mac said.

"What's with you and training?" Dedede asked.

"Well I used to train with doc almost every day. So I am kinda used to training a lot."

"Let's get to Master Hands office and ask him about it."

5 MINUTES LATER…

" **You guys again? What is the emergency?"** Master Hand asked.

"Well we don't have someplace to stay due to villager blowing up the building we were in so-"

" **You want me to find you an open room in the mansion? I'll see what I can do. Please wait a moment."**

"How is he so co-operative all of a sudden?" Dedede asked as they waited outside.

"Perhaps because we did well on our first match?" Shulk wondered.

"I don't think this will end well." Luigi said.

" **Alright you can come back in. We need to discuss a few things."**

They headed inside his office once again.

" **There is an available room."** They started smiling. **"Buuuut I got some bad news for you guys."** The smiles faded **"It's on the ladies side of the Mansion. In between all of their rooms."**

A pure look of horror crossed their faces as they looked at Master Hand as if he was joking.

Unfortunately he wasn't.

" **Now I know you are guys which is why I am going to say this: If ANYTHING happens during your stay at the women's side, which will be for a while, there will be SEVERE consequences. Now I'm not saying that they can't defend themselves, some of them could kick your behind without breaking a sweat, in fact most of them can. What I am saying is that even if you get the idea of doing something you will regret the day you were born. AM I CLEAR?"**

"SIR YES SIR!" They all said completely terrified.

" **Ahem. Your room is number 35. There are 4 beds but there is no bathroom in any of the rooms but it is on the end of the hallway. Now get going."**

After they left Master Hand started laughing maniacally. **"I CANT BELIEVE THEY FELL FOR THAT AAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS WILL BE HILERIOUS! BRO YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!"**

" **What is it Crazy?"** Master hand appeared out of nowhere.

" **YOU KNOW THOSE LOZERS THE UNDERDOGS? I MADE THEM STAY AT THE CHICKS SIDE OF THE MANSION! BUT NOT BEFORE I MADE THEM PISS THEIR PANTS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEIR FACES WHEN I TOLD THEM THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

" **I gotta admit that is pretty hilarious. But are you sure they aren't going to do something, you know."**

" **OF COURSE NOT! THEY WERENT GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY CUZ THEIR AFRAID OF EVEN TALKING TO A CHICK BY THEMSELVES! I JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF THEM! HAHAHAHA!"** Crazy laughed and was soon joined by his brother.

 **Authors note: The hands can be jerks at times.**

 **This was long to write. Sorry to Is a mermaid dr. for not being able to include team miscellaneous. I just couldn't come up with a rivalry between them and the underdogs. Yes all the teams have some sort of rivalry with a separate member of the underdogs. I also realized that it would be too short so this is why the remaining teams will all fight everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Also ship teasing! By your favourite King Dedede!**

 **Was this chapter any good? Or should I burn it to the ground? Please tell me your opinion in the reviews! If you could also add which team from the ones remaining they should fight next! Thank you for reading (o_o)/ later.**

 **-Nick**


	4. Running, Battling and Tea parties

**Review Replies! Yay.**

 **Marth24: we'll see how it goes. Probably nothing too bad to cause I try to keep the rating K+ :p**

 **Herman2000: you got them right! Gongrats you get a cookie. Though shulks compliment I was thinking more Male Robin making the comment, but I see Lucina saying it too. The Villager is a bit of a psycho. Also the 2 other tournaments will be in this fic! As of the possible disbandment of the teams we will see. Ill keep em coming!**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo. Well I am going with the whole Meta Knight is the Badass that cannot be beaten thing from brawl fanfics. Also they have weaknesses but will our heroes be bright enough to see it? Probably not. Also I think you are trying to tell me something with that username. Hmm…**

 **InuYashahater101: Indeed.**

 **Pichuplayer: Pika! Pikachu pi pika! Pichu pi! (No killing! Friendship and all that shizle rating K+! though that doesn't mean they won't own them tho.)**

 **All characters are owned by their respective franchises. Super Smash Bros I owned by Nintendo. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!**

Luigi really didn't like this. He was looking at the paper Master Hand gave them with the instruction to their room which was much to his and his teammates' horror at the women's sector of the mansion. It's not that he was afraid of women, he just felt awkward near them and judging by his teammates' anxiousness, they also felt awkward around women.

"Guys this might be scariest thing I have done in my entire life." Little Mac said.

"You fight people that can punch through buildings, and you are worried of spending a few nights in the girls' area?" Dedede deadpanned.

"You are worried too! Master hand said that he would make our life miserable if we did anything!" Little Mac quickly reminded Dedede.

"That wasn't Master Hand."

They looked at Dedede in shock as they heard those words.

"How do you know?" Shulk questioned.

"Master Hand is a right hand. The hand we saw at Master Hand's office was a left hand. Crazy is a left hand, so it was easy to piece together." He said with a shrug.

"Again how are you so observant?" Luigi asked in awe.

"Experience."

"That answer didn't make any sense."

"Deal with it."

"Guys we are here."

They all looked at the door labeled 'Women's quarters' with a slight frown.

"This isn't going to end well…" Luigi said knocking at the door. "Hello? Is anyone inside?"

After hearing a commotion inside the door was opened revealing a very confused Princess Peach.

"Uhh… Luigi? What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story but…"

"In short we have nowhere to stay and Master Hand told us to go to a room on this sector because no other room is available." Dedede interrupted.

"Do you have evidence to prove this claim?" A sudden voice questioned startling them. They turned around to see Princess Zelda.

"Yes! Here you go!" Luigi gave her the paper from 'Master Hand'

"This seems genuine enough… You can come inside the paper is genuine." And with that she and Peach left but held the door open.

"What room are we in?" Little Mac asked.

"They still have the paper!" Luigi realized.

"After them!"

They quickly rushed in the room ignoring all the socked looks and dashed towards Peach and Zelda as they waited outside a room.

"This is the room you are assigned to!" Peach said with a smile. "We are going to talk to the other girls to infrom them about your stay here." She paused for a bit as she saw something. "Oh, it looks like we won't need to."

They turned around to see the entire female cast of smashers looking at them with angry looks.

"We are doomed." Little Mac whimpered.

Zelda quickly exclaimed the situation to the other girls while Little Mac Luigi and Shulk were busy hiding behind Dedede who didn't seem to care.

"So they are staying with us for the rest of the tournament?" Robin asked Zelda.

"According to Master Hand, Yes."

" **And in case you are wondering NO they aren't leaving and if you don't like it, I don't care."** Master Hand suddenly appeared startling everyone.

Crazy Hand also popped into existence scaring everyone even more. **"IN OTHER WORDS: DEAL WITH IT! YEEEEEAAAAH!"** He was somehow wearing sunglasses before both hands left leaving everyone confused.

"I think that is an undeniable answer to all of your questions." Luigi said while rolling his eyes.

"Why do you not have a place to stay?"

"Long story." Started Shulk. "Remember how Villager earlier this day tried to have a chandelier drop on us?" They nodded. "Well this isn't the first time he attempted to knock us out of the competition outside of the ring. His last attempt wasn't successful either, though he did manage to blow our place up."

"Wait. You mean to tell us that Villager tried to blow you up but you narrowly survived?"

"It's all thanks to Shulk really. He had a vision of what would have happened if he didn't interfere, and he came up with a plan and we escaped the explosion." Luigi admitted.

"I don't believe that Shulk here can see the future." They all turned around to see Robin giving a disappointed look. "Lucina knew about the future since she came from it. Your 'visions' of the future as you told us yourself are seen when you or your friends are in immense danger or towards an event involved with you, therefore it isn't a vision of the general future it's only of your own future which is in fact useless to anyone other than yourself and the ones close to you. Therefore, they are not visions they are more or less opportunities to make choices thus changing your future not necessarily the world's future."

"Of course you would overanalyze that." Lucina sighed. "You are spending too much time with Miriel a-"

"Even though what you say is true to a certain point, I would have to disagree on some of those statements." Shulk interrupted Lucina and earned everyone's attention. "The visions aren't useful only to me and to my close allies. Due to that unique gift of mine I usually help other people by helping them during crucial moments or making a life changing decision thus getting involved with them which in turn, usually gives me a vision of some of the choices they could make and the consequences after that, I inform them of their options and consequences and let them choose the one they want. Also in my world I am kind of a hero protecting it from destruction so in turn, my future is tied to my world's future, which makes it so I don't just see my future, I see the future of the world around me. Are you satisfied with my justification?"

Everyone (including Robin) looked at him with their mouths agape. Sure he was a technology expert, a researcher and somewhat of a genius in that field, but they didn't expect his knowledge of his powers and his world to be this vast.

After an awkward silence Robin finally answered with a simple nod, and they continued the conversation.

"So Dedede are you actually the king of Dreamland?" Lucina asked.

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Dedede hastily replied.

"When I asked Sir Meta Knight he started laughing until he told me that was a good joke."

Everyone gave Dedede a skeptic look

"Ignore him." Dedede said dismissively. 'Oh he's gonna get it tomorrow.' Dedede screamed internally.

"So Shorty, how did you manage to make it past the first round?" Samus asked Little Mac, who as soon as he heard the word Shorty he turned and casted a glare that would make Boos shiver.

"If you call me short one more time I will punch you so hard you will go into orbit." He said with a cold tone to his voice that gave the impression that he was serious about his threat.

"We'll see about that." She challenged.

With that the team left them to continue their conversation as they went to enter their room.

"So we are at room 6- I hate my life right now." Luigi deadpanned.

No further comments were made so they entered the room and saw it was just a bare bones room with a table some chairs a lamp and 4 beds.

"We need to come up with a tactic for tomorrow." Shulk stated.

"What tactic? It's a team of the best fighters out there and Olimar for some reason." Dedede said.

"I have noticed Meta Knight's patterns and I have spotted a few openings after certain attacks. He and Kirby are also light so they should be easy to throw off the stage. Greninja uses a lot of water shurikens while also being good at hand-to-hand combat. He also uses substitutes to confuse you and surprise attack you. Olimar even though he isn't a big threat on his own, his Pikmin are serious weapons. If we get rid of them quickly he will be nearly defenseless." Little Mac said making the rest of the team look at him with wide eyes.

"How can you see the strengths and weaknesses of their patterns so quickly?" Luigi asked flabbergasted.

"In a boxing match you must quickly notice your opponent's pattern and use it to your advantage if you want to defeat your opponent without suffering extreme brain damage" Little Mac said with a smirk.

"Alright we need a strategy so let's start planning!"

And with that our 4 heroes spent the night in room 69 discussing plans for the next day.

But we won't talk about that. That would be boring.

The next day…

A loud alarm woke up Luigi and the others and they looked up to see an alarm clock.

"Since when did we have an alarm clock?" Shulk asked.

"I don't know." Little Mac replied.

"Hey I it has a paper stuck onto it. It reads ' _I'll be back!_ ' in red ink that smells kinda weird. Probably nothing important." Luigi said reading the paper before throwing it in the trash bin.

"What time is it?" Dedede asked as he slowly got up from his bed.

"It's early enough it seems. We have an hour till our match." Little Mac said after checking his wristwatch.

"Does anyone remember the strategy we came up with yesterday?" Luigi asked with a sheepish grin.

"What plan?" Dedede asked.

"Oh crap." Shulk realized with wide eyes. "I don't remember anything from the plan!"

"We are soo going to get annihilated" Little Mac cried out.

"We can still do this! We managed to defeat the Junior Patrol without any plan, what could go wrong?"

"A lot of things, but whatever."

"I'll go to the bathroom to wash my face cause I still feel a little drowsy." Little Mac said as he went toward the only bathroom in all of the women's quarters.

"I was about to do the same thing."

"Same here."

"I will be joining you guys cause I have nothing better to do at the moment"

They passed a bunch of rooms when they saw the bathroom in the end of the hallway. They decided to knock and ask if anyone was inside and after they got no response they entered the bathroom.

2 seconds later…

The Underdogs were currently training at dodging various objects being thrown at deadly speeds while running from an angry mob of a few female smashers.

"IF YOU WERE INSIDE WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!?" Luigi cried out as he dodged a plasma shot.

"PLEASE SHOW MERCY WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Little Mac screamed as he dodged Din's fire.

"WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING WE SWEAR!" Shulk yelled as he ducked under a thoron.

"There wasn't anything to see to tell the truth, I MEAN YOU WERE ON YOUR CLOTHES THERE IS NO REASON TO CHASE US OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT YOU ARE OVEREACTING RIGHT NOW!" Dedede accused them while side stepping to dodge a bomb.

" **HEY! What is going on here?"** they all skidded to a halt to see Master Hand himself.

They quickly explained the situation to Master Hand who upon hearing started chuckling like mad before replying.

" **I am 99.9% certain that you overreacted. In their defense they did knock the door so they earn bonus points in my book. And it wasn't like you weren't wearing clothes. Anyways, Underdogs, your match starts in 10 seconds so you better leg it."** And with that he disappeared.

"I guess we did overreact a little. Sorry about that guys. Guys?"

They were gone like dust in the wind.

"Why do we always have to be late for our matches?" Luigi asked as they were running at supersonic speeds towards the teleporter room.

"Cause Lady Luck just likes to make us miserable." Dedede answered as he dodged a surprised Mario so that he didn't crash onto him.

They quickly entered the room and entered their teleporters while looking at their opponents at the other side of the room.

" **ARE YOU READY?"** Crazy Hand screamed in his microphone.

" **3…"**

They were teleported into a platform flying in front of Meta Knights ship, Halberd so he had the home field advantage. The Underdogs appeared on one side of the stage.

" **2…"**

Meta Knight, Kirby, Greninja and Olimar, appeared on the other side of the stage

" **1…"**

They all took their fighting stances.

" **GO!"**

Greninja quickly teleported to the other side of the game catching Little Mac by surprise and knocking him back. He didn't let him recover as he kept throwing water shurikens on him until he was knocked off stage and he couldn't get back up and he fell onto the blast zones knocking him out of the game.

The rest of the team quickly got over the shock as Luigi quickly caught Greninja before throwing him of stage, and when he tried to recover he was met with a barrage of fireballs blocking his way before being hit by Luigi's fist mid air, but instead of being knocked further off-stage Greninja disappeared and in his place there was a log that fell onto the pit. Luigi was struck by Greninja sending him of the stage. Luigi tried to get back up but his super jump punch was just too short, falling off and hitting the blast zones getting him out of the game.

This definitely wasn't Shulk's day either. Olimar was proving more of a challenge than they gave him credit for. He kept throwing his Pikmin at him and he just kept dodging every single one of Shulk's attacks. Shulk's damage had started building up and then a vision hit him. He quickly dodged Meta Knight's sword and hit him with a lot of force knocking him back. But then before he could react he got hit by Olimar's purple Pikmin sending him onto the blast zones, knocking him out.

Dedede was surrounded. Kirby and Meta Knight were on his right while Greninja and Olimar on his left.

"Would you look at that Dedede, you have lost." Meta Knight said. "If you do keep on fighting with the hope that you can beat us I will tell you right now, in the situation you are right now it's impossible for you to win. Perhaps if you give up you will leave this place with some of your dignity. Wait a second, what dignity? The only reason no one has kicked you out of your 'rightful throne' is because NOONE CARES! You are a delusional greedy glutton who thinks he is a king because he has a castle and a throne! Tell me oh 'King' Dedede why should anyone take you seriously?" he spat.

There were heard a few gasps from the crowd as they looked at the now almost broken down Dedede. Then suddenly something snapped inside of him. He turned his gaze to Meta Knight and gave him a cold glare before saying.

"No Meta Knight I won't give up! In fact, I wouldn't give up even if it was a 7v1 fight, cause right now I'm not fighting for my dignity, or myself. My team depends on me right now, and I won't let my teammates down! Listen here oh so great 'Knight'! You think you can beat the KING OF DREAMLAND? You honestly believe I will give up because a fool who hides his face with a metal mask, wears armor wields a sword and thinks he is a knight tells me too? If what you say is true, YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN I AM! IN FACT, YOU ARE WORSE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU SHOULD TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! IT'S TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM TO TASTE SOME ROYAL DEDEDESTRUCTION!

The crowd was silent at after that, they all were waiting for who will make the first move.

The answer came quickly enough.

Dedede suddenly threw a Gordo at Greninja and caught him of guard who got thrown of stage. Olimar and Kirby quickly rushed towards him and he swung his hammer around him hitting them both.

Meta Knight didn't want any of that so he quickly used his drill dash and flew towards his direction. Dedede quickly retaliated by inhaling him and spitting him at Kirby's direction knocking them both off stage.

Dedede threw another Gordo at Greninja but the latter was now prepared and hit the Gordo back. Dedede then hit the Gordo back once more and it collided with the currently recovering Olimar which knocked him off stage and on the blast zones in light speeds, knocking him out.

Dedede quickly jumped over a huge water shuriken shot by Greninja and threw another Gordo at him throwing him off-stage. Greninja got back up with his Hydro pump only to be met face first with a powerful swing of Dedede's hammer rocketing him towards the blast zones, knocking him out. Dedede quickly dashed towards Kirby and Meta Knight.

Meta Knight didn't expect Dedede to suddenly become so competent. He had to put a stop to it soon. He prepared to dodge Dedede's inevitable dash attack and… wait a second. Did he just lie down on the floor striking a pose?

The crowd had started laughing madly as Dedede was lying down right in front of Meta Knight and Kirby completely ignoring them as he was striking a pose for the crowd. Seeing that, Kirby quickly dashed towards Dedede with his own hammer on hand to get a free strike, only to be unexpectedly hit by a certain hammer wielding king doing a cartwheel, sending him back.

Dedede was hit by Meta Knight's Galaxia and was thrown back. He quickly jumped on his feet and dodged Kirby's hammer and ended up in between Kirby and Meta Knight. The dashed at him but he used his super Dedede jump (that is the actual name of the move I know pretty lame.) to jump over the attacks and crashed onto them knocking them off the stage. He jumped after Kirby and they had an aerial battle before Kirby ended up above Dedede and turned into a rock falling at extreme speeds towards Dedede who simply air dodged and left the now helpless Kirby fall onto the blast zones knocking him out.

Meta Knight couldn't believe this. Dedede turned the match from a 4v1 to a 1v1 in mere seconds! The crowd roared with excitement at Dedede's sudden comeback and started chanting his name excitedly.

Dedede was quickly comboed by Meta Knight's relentless and lightning fast slashes before he was caught in Meta Knight's Mach Tornado knocking him off stage. As he tried to get back up on stage he had to keep dodging Meta Knights relentless aerial assaults doing it surprisingly well.

DE-DE-DE!

Meta Knight felt his wings were becoming tired so he made a mad dash towards the platform as Dedede did the same seeing that he also was getting tired. Dedede reached the platform first surprisingly enough and Meta Knight did a shuttle loop as a last resort and glided towards the stage. Dedede at the same time charged the jet booster on his hammer and waited for the right moment to strike.

DE-DE-DE!

Meta Knight saw that coming and after he grabbed the ledge he waited for Dedede to come close and when he did Meta Knight got behind Dedede and slashed his sword, only to find that Dedede jumped over him and hit him full force with his hammer sending him flying off stage and into the blast zones knocking him out.

DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE!

" **GAME!"**

" **THE WINNER IS….. THE UNDERDOGS!"**

Roars of applause could be heard from the crowd as the Underdogs with Dedede in the lead took their winning poses. At the other side was Meta Knight's team who were all glaring at Dedede except Meta Knight who was shocked beyond belief. Luigi Shulk and Little Mac crowded around Dedede before congratulating him for his win.

"We'll meet again, Dedede." Meta Knight said in a cold voice.

"That's King Dedede to you Meta 'Knight'." He spat in an equally cold voice.

As they got outside they were met with all the smashers looking at them with their eyes wide and their jaws touching the floor still in shock from what they just saw.

They quickly took the chance to sneak away while they still could, but they weren't fast enough and soon they were bombarded with questions though 99% of them was "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" and "TELL ME YOUR SECRETS"

After a few long moments the crowd cleared out and the dazed team went to the cafeteria once again to crab a snack. The cafeteria was booming with people once again, but they found a table to sit soon enough. They took their orders from an ecstatic Bandana Dee and it seemed like they would enjoy a meal in peace for once.

"Hey guys!"

Keyword being seemed.

They turned around and were shocked to see their 'roommates' in a sense looking at them.

"We just wanted to say sorry about today. We did overreact a little and put you in danger of being late to your battle…" Peach started. _'More like in danger of losing our lives…'_ Luigi thought. "So we decided to invite you to one of our tea parties as our own way of saying sorry!"

"Nah its fine – wait WHAT?" Dedede screamed.

"And you can't deny! Well you can't deny and get out of this room without medical assistance anyway." She said in a sweet tone that gave shivers in their spines. "Just kidding! We have even invited a few of the assist fighters! Will you accept our invitation?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh… QUICK! TEAM MEETING!" Little Mac yelled and they made a circle.

"So what do we do?" Shulk asked.

"If we don't agree we are toast. I know how Peach is about her tea parties. She got Samus to attend, I'm pretty sure she can get us to attend. Mario once declined to go to one of those and… its better not mentioned." Luigi explained a shiver down his spine at that last part.

"So shall we accept to go so that we leave the cafeteria alive?" Dedede proposed.

"I second that." Little Mac quickly answered.

They quickly ruined the circle and turned towards the female smashers before answering that they will come.

"Alright! Today at 4:00 Pm at Hurule Field. You better not be late~" And with that they headed off.

"That was something else. What time is it?" Shulk asked.

"Its 11:00 Am we have a few hours." Little Mac said looking at his wristwatch.

" **CHALLENGER APROACHING!"** Everyone snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice to see Master Hand. **"Now that I have your attention, I will announce today's results! You may see replays of the matches that were held until now on at the replay room. Anyways. The Bounty Hunters lost to Team Heroes. Team Evil lost against Team Fire Emblem. Last but not certainly least, Team Meta Knight and co. LOST against the Underdogs."** A roar of applause was heard at that last one. **"Tomorrow's matches are on the bulletin board along with the current standings."** And with that he popped out of existence.

The team finished their lunch and after a short conversation with Bandana Dee they headed to the bulletin board to see who they were up against tomorrow.

Team Fire Emblem will be free for the day.

Team Meta Knight and Co. VS. The Bounty Hunters

Team Heroes VS. Team Divine

Team Evil VS The Underdogs

Current standings:

1st Team Fire Emblem, Team Heroes, The Underdogs with 1 win and 0 losses

2nd Team Divine with 0 wins and 0 losses

3rd Team Evil, The Bounty Hunters, Team Meta Knight and CO. with 0 wins and 1 loss.

"Alright what do we do now pals?" Little Mac asked.

"Wait you regard us for friends?" Dedede asked.

"But we are friends Dedede" Luigi said.

"Why would you say that?" Dedede questioned.

"Well we hang out together almost all the time. We have been through a lot together and we help one another even though we became a team forcibly. That's what friends do." Shulk said.

"Meh. Like I care if we are friends of not." Dedede lied. He was touched that his teammates thought of him as a friend.

"We have 2 hours left before the tea party. Let's go get prepared." Luigi proposed.

"Nah, we have time." Dedede dismissed.

"No we don't. Let's-a-go!" Luigi replied as he suddenly started dragging Dedede and the others to their room.

 **Authors note: Tea party! Yay?**

 **Sorry for uploading later than usual. I blame Summer Games Done Quick fom distracting me. Anyways. I don't have much to say about this one. Shulk IS cheating a bit cause he did (XENOBLADE CHRONICLES SPOILERS SKIP AHEAD!) Become a god for a short period of time so he aquired knowledge he shouldnt have.(SPOILERS END HERE.)**

 **Luigi Little Mac and Shulk will get awesome moments like Dedede don't worry. Be hype for tea party tho. Or else Peach will do unspeakable things to you. Thank arceus Mario has so many 1-ups. Also that note I believe you can guess who is it from. And no it is not due to him/her that they forgot the plan for meta knight. That was due to that they are a bit forgetfull. But it all worked out in the end?**

 **That was long. Anyways please Rate and review and say which team you want next along with your review like how salad is served along with the main meal.**

 **That was a weird parallel.**

 **-Nick**


	5. The exciting tea party! yay?

**I am late. IM LATE! IM FLIPPING LATE! Sorry for the delay folks I write this stuff on my free time and I didn't have a lot of it lately. I'm not abandoning this story anytime soon, It's not over till the fat lady sings! Im riding this train until the last stop and I will finish this story! Anyways.**

 **Review Replies! Yay.**

 **Herman 2000: The villager will try to go for the underdogs again? Where did you get that Idea? It couldn't possibly hap- yes it will. Also It would be safe to assume that peach is too serious with her tea parties though she wouldn't attack them… that was just a joke am I right? Probably not. We will see how the other tournaments go.**

 **Marth24: I know right? *shudders* also little Mac Luigi and Shulk will get their moments don't you worry! Although I do play Dedede more…**

 **Aloasa: Thank you for having a good time. I try. Also King Dedede and Crazy hand will have even more moments don't you worry.**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo: Huh.. I just can't figure it out.**

 **Massive shout outs to Smash King 24 for the shout out on his page! Thanks dude. Also a shout out to a shout out? SHOUTOUTCEPTION! o_O**

 **All characters are owned by their respective franchises. Super Smash Bros I owned by Nintendo. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!**

After nearly an hour inside the dressing room the team came out wearing… Exactly the same clothes. Only that they were shiny and sparkled now.

"That was unnecessary." Dedede deadpanned.

"No it was not! Our clothes are now sparkling and… Yeah it was a bit of a time waste now that I think about it…" Luigi said with a sheepish grin.

"Well how much time do we have left?" Shulk asked.

"About ten minutes." Little Mac said checking his wristwatch

"Well then… Let's-a-go!" Luigi announced.

"You even copy his catchphrases! No wonder they keep calling you 'Green Mario'! Wahahaha! " They turned around to see none other than Team Evil and more specifically, Wario pointing a finger at Luigi while the others chuckled at what he said. "How ya doin green bean, Dededork, little mac and cheese and the one that sulks, or in other words: Team LOSERS!"

"What do you want?" Luigi asked annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "We are a bit on a hurry now since Peach asked us to join one of her tea parties and as Bowser over there can attest to…" They looked at a now surprised Bowser looking around nervously. "Peach does NOT like people being late to her tea parties."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. quickly agreed to what Luigi said with horror in their faces. The fact that the Koopa king himself was afraid made the other three even more scared of Peach's rage.

"We have a proposition to make to you. We can talk about it while we walk towards your 'appointment'." Gannondorf started as they started walking towards Hyrule Fields. "You will let us win tomorrow's ma-"

"No we won't." Little Mac quickly dismissed.

"Yes you wi-"

"Nope." Shulk cut him off.

"You WILL IF YOU VALUE YOUR-"

"I am currently more scared by Peach than you chumps." Dedede announced, his teammates agreeing.

" **DEDEDENIED! BABABABWAAA! GET RECKED SCRUBS!"** Crazy Hand yelled while also imitating an air horn. Then he looked at the flabbergasted faces everyone around him made. **"Uhh….. I'll be going now…."** And with that he disappeared leaving anyone utterly confused as to what just happened.

"Well then green stache, you and your team better prepare for the humiliation that you will face tomorrow!" Bowser declared and they left.

"Well that was something…" Shulk said as they reached Hyrule Fields.

As they entered the field they saw a sign writing:

 _Due to unexpected events the tea party will be held at Princess Peach's castle._

 _-Peach_

"Unexpected events? What does that mean?" Dedede questioned.

 **" _ROOAAAAAAAR!_** _ **"**_

They slowly turned around to come face to face with a giant King Dodongo staring at them angrily.

"I propose a tactical retreat." Little Mac said.

"I second that." Shulk agreed.

The next 3 minutes consisted of the team dashing towards Peach's castle while trying not to be a certain lizard's next meal.

After finally reaching Peach's castle they entered through the front door and were amazed by the interior of the castle (Imagine Peach's castle from Paper Mario's prologue. This is kinda lazy in my part but I just couldn't find a way to describe a tea party. Never been to one. :p)

They were instantly greeted by Princess Peach who welcomed them with a wide smile. "Hello there! Sorry about the sudden change of the tea party location. It wasn't exactly under my control…"

"We figured that part out." Dedede deadpanned.

"Well time for me to introduce you to all the other guests!" She announced excitedly.

"But we already know mo-"

"Did I stutter, King Dedede?" Her voice gave them chills on their spines and perhaps nightmares for a few future nights.

"Let's go meet those guests then!" Dedede quickly agreed.

They headed towards the second floor where tea party was hosted…

Only to find it empty.

"Uhh… Princess? Where is everyone?" Luigi asked.

"Oh silly me I forgot! You four are 1 hour early!" Peach exclaimed.

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Well due to the change of the tea party's location I had to reschedule it to one hour later so that I could inform everyone on time." She explained.

"So what shall we do until then?" Luigi asked.

"Oh first of all you need to dress for the occasion!" She said excitedly.

"I personally think we are-"

"Ahem." She casted a glare at them which made them wince.

30 seconds later…

The team came out of the dressing room of the castle all wearing tuxedos. Even Dedede.

"Now that I look at us, we don't look half bad!" Little Mac said while looking at himself in the mirror.

"I do find the fact that Peach has tuxedos of all sizes pretty convenient." Shulk mused.

"Now that you are all properly dressed-"Peach started before she was interrupted by a doorbell that was heard. "OH! We have a guest! Let's go greet them, shall we?"

They opened the door to see Zelda followed by… a second Zelda that was fair-haired, wearing a strikingly similar dress.

"Hold on a moment here aren't you two the same person?" Dedede questioned seeing double.

"We aren't, actually. I am the Zelda/Sheik that attended the Melee tournament but after that Master Hand wanted me to return solely as Sheik due to that my Sheikah form was unique to me." She explained. "So we haven't properly met yet. I am Zelda or as you know me in the tournament Sheik. And you might be?"

"I do think we have met before but anyways. I am Luigi, Mario's less famous brother." Luigi introduced himself.

"I am Dedede, King of Dreamland."

"Little Mac, Boxer."

"Shulk, all around scientist and researcher."

"A pleasure to meet you really." She replied honestly. An awkward silence followed until the doorbell was heard once again. Peach quickly went for the door along with the others but before Dedede followed his team he was stopped by Zelda and Sheik.

"Uhm… Dedede can I speak to you for a second?" Zelda asked him.

"Sure. What's the matter?" His curiosity answered before him

"I want to test a theory of mine… stay still for a moment."

She quickly leaned closer to Dedede's face before he could comprehend what was happening she her hand was on his beak, she pinched the beak and it made a squishy sound.

"Ah… Soft and squishy…" Zelda said, satisfied with the result.

"I want to test this theory as well." Sheik also leaned towards Dedede's face and did the same thing.

"Ah… It's so soft and squishy…" Sheik said, also satisfied.

"Uhhh what are you…" He trailed off as he was caught off guard by a peck on each of his cheeks from a now blushing Zelda and Sheik respectively, who then winked at him and headed towards the buffet.

Dedede just stood there flabbergasted, processing what just happened. "I have SEVERAL questions…" He said.

He heard a couple of laughs as he turned towards the noise he saw his teammates laughing teasingly.

"We didn't plan any of this. Honest!" Little Mac said honestly with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Though your reaction was hilarious…" Shulk admitted.

"That just raises more questions…" Dedede trailed off.

"Oh there you are!" They turned around to see Peach, now accompanied by 3 little girls and Princess Daisy.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" She introduced herself in a loud voice that made everyone (other than Peach or Luigi) wince.

"Hi I'm Kat and this is my sister Anna. We are ninjas!" She said excitedly and she stroke a pose with her sister.

"You better know my name cause its Ashley! Also this place is too happy. I don't like it."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine…" Little Mac muttered to himself.

"Another comment like that, and I'll turn you into a rat!" She declared with a rhyme, like a certain green witch from a popular collect-a-thon, but Little Mac wasn't fazed that much.

After them came a dog that could stand on its two legs carrying a notebook, and a certain twili in her imp form.

"You must be the Underdogs am I correct?" They nodded. "I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet ya! I am the mayors' secretary! And he told me he has an appointment with you very, _**very soon.**_ " That last part visibly creeped out everyone in the room and with a satisfied smirk she left leaving them with nightmare material… They have noticed that it happened a lot lately.

"That was weird… I am Midna, princess of the twilight realm, AND BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY COMMENTS I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE IN THIS FORM! decided that my normal form would be too distracting for you dinguses so he transformed me into this form again! That stupid-"

"Well this isn't a battle. So you could transform to your normal form…" Luigi pointed out.

"Oh…" She suddenly transformed from her imp form back to her normal one which oddly enough didn't shocking anyone. "Thanks green guy!" "It's Luigi actually…" He corrected her. "Thanks Luigi! You kinda remind me of Link actually… Probably all the green… And your names both start with an L! I wonder if you will be as easy to tease too!" She said with a mischievous smirk that made Luigi go back a few steps. "Oh you will be so fun to tease!" And with that she winked at him and went towards the buffet.

"I didn't take you to be the womanizer Luigi" Dedede teased making Luigi blush.

"Like you are the one to talk Mr. Soft and squishy!" Luigi shot back earning a few laughs from Little Mac and Shulk.

"Why you…"

"Karma Dedede!" Little Mac said laughing.

His laughter quickly came to an end and it was replaced by a small blush when he saw peach with her next bunch of guests.

"Hello! I do believe you know about me and I do know about you, but I haven't had the chance to meet you personally! I'm Lyn! I am technically from the same world as Lucina and Robin over here, just from a different time. I think. It's complicated. Anyways, just so you know I am routing for you guys from the sidelines!"

"You are rooting for them instead of us? We are from the same world you know…" Robin pointed out.

"Well I did always support the underdogs of a situation… Pun entirely intended"

"That was Punishing if I do say so myself!" Lucina said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't encourage her!" Robin protested on deaf ears.

"So Lucina… How come you are not wearing formal clothes like everyone else?" Peach said with an eerily sweet voice.

"Well I don't have a wide selection of clothes other than my suit of armor. Especially for situations like these… Uhh… Princess? Why are you glaring at me like that? It's really sca- AGHHH!" She screamed in horror as she was dragged alongside Little Mac for some reason by none other than Peach.

"WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME TOO?!" Little Mac yelled as he was dragged alongside Lucina.

"I needed a helper and you were the one closest to my reach~" She sweetly said as she dragged them in the dressing room.

"Sir Mac! What is Princess Peach going to do to us?" Lucina asked worried.

"First of all I'm not a sir! I am a boxer actually so no need for this sir stuff. Just call me Mac. Secondly I think she is probably just going to put you in a formal dress, but I don't know what she is going to do to me!" He replied as they were dragged to the dressing room.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Robin asked.

"Nah they'll be fine. Besides I don't think you'd want to go up against Peach in anything regarding tea parties. I speak from personal near death experiences." Luigi said.

"I'm not asking why there was plural in that last sentence." Shulk said.

 _Meanwhile in the dressing room…_

"Princess Peach with all the respect what are you planning to do to us?" The now terrified Lucina asked while she was tied in a chair alongside a tomato red Little Mac.

"Oh nothing… just dress you in proper clothes. You have five minutes to find a proper dress and wear it before the wall squishes you. Little Mac Is here to help you."

"You know you are resorting to extreme measures for just one person not wearing a dress." Little Mac said.

"Five minutes starting… NOW!" And with that she left the room leaving them tied up.

"These ropes are so tight! How could she even do that?" Lucina said as she was trying to untie her hands.

"Here let me help you."

"Sir Mac when did you untie your hands?"

"I didn't. I managed to tear the rope apart! And what did I told you about that sir thing?"

"WITH YOUR BARE HANDS?"

"It really wasn't that hard…" Little Mac trailed off as he quickly untied Lucina.

"Now we need to get you a proper dress…"

"Sir Mac are you insane? The room is closing in on us! We have less than 5 minutes to get out of here!"

"Can you stop calling me sir? It makes me feel old. Also if we get out with you not wearing a dress we will have to face Peach… And you don't want to see her when she is mad…"

"Fair point. Now what should I wear…"

"I think this blue dress would look great on you!" Little red Mac said holding a blue dress.

"Hmm… I think it will. Si- Mac, could you please turn the other way for a moment?" Before she even finished that sentence Mac was already looking the other way.

After a few painful minutes watching the wall close down on them Little Mac heard Lucina saying that she was done. He turned around only to just stare at her flabbergasted.

"What? Does this dress look bad? I-"

"No, Not at all! It's that you look beautiful in that dress." As soon as he realized what he just said that his eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"I-I mean you look beautiful anyway but GAH! Let's just get out before the walls close in on us." A bright red Little Mac said as he left the room Lucina, who was now also blushing, following him.

Dedede started cackling in laughter as he saw the blushing duo come back in the room ignoring the death glares coming from both of them.

"Karma Mac!" Dedede whispered to him before he avoided a punch and started laughing again.

"I'm glad to see that you chose such a beautiful dress! Blue suits you." Peach said like nothing had happened the past five minutes.

"Don't question her; I don't think we want her go berserk right now…" Little Mac whispered to Lucina who eagerly nodded.

"We shall now enjoy the buffet if you don't mind" Robin said and quickly left along with Lucina and Lyn.

Dedede quickly and stealthily handed Peach a folder full of smash bills after they left before they both exchanged a laugh without anyone noticing.

"So what happened back there?" Luigi whispered to Little Mac.

"You don't want to know." He whispered back.

As the next guests came in, Little Mac couldn't hold back his laughter as he saw a fuming and flustered Samus in a dress and the Wii Fit Trainer also in a dress, trying to calm her down

"Peach I will have my revenge…"

"Yes it's nice to see you too Samus!" Peach said in a sweet voice.

"Why are YOU laughing shorty?" Little Mac perked up at the insult, but didn't stop laughing which only pissed her off more.

"I don't get why you are so mad for wearing a dress…" Shulk said. "I mean you look really nice in that dress and…Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Everyone was quiet and just staring at him, even Samus and Little Mac their feud temporarily forgotten. Samus's rage was forgotten and her cheeks started flaring up, even though it wasn't noticeable by anyone. Then Dedede started laughing once again rolling on the floor mumbling various words that included something about Shulk being oblivious and that this was the best laugh he had in a while. After he composed himself there was an awkward silence

"We shall be going then…" Wii Fit Trainer said dragging the still shocked and increasingly blushing Samus with her towards the buffet so that they could avoid the awkwardness. There was a silence after that once again with Shulk being still confused and Dedede snickering to himself.

"I do hope we are not interrupting anything?"

They turned around to see Palutena along with Rosalina, Phosphora and Viridi.

"Hello everyone! How are you today?" Palutena greeted with a smile on her face.

"It seems that Palutena and Rosalina are all talking about you chumps lately, Especially Rosallina about you little green dude!" Phosphora teased.

" **It appears the Green Thunder has shocked yet another victim!"** Crazy hand mimicking a news announcer was somehow heard around the castle, suprising everyone and making Luigi blush in embarrassment. Dedede muttered something about that it was his role to do the teasing, but it was unheard.

"Green Thunder? How did he get that nickname?" Phosphora asked interested when she heard something related to electricity.

"Well I CAN use electricity at least decently in my opinion… Why do you care anyways?" Luigi said making Phosphoras interest reach its peak.

"Oh I DO care…" She said with a smirk as she inspected him more closely. ' _Finally a training partner!'_ She thought.

 **"AND ANOTHER!"**

 **"Crazy I swear if you don't stop shouting in the microphone I will take it and shove it up your-"**

 **"But I dont have one! Im a hand!"**

 **"SHUT UP CRAZY!"**

 **"MAKE ME!"**

 **"I WILL END YOU!"**

They only heard static after that and Luigi noticed that Phosphora way too close for comfort with a mischevious smile. Luigi quickly backed away from her and started a conversation with Rosalina while his teammates, more specifically Dedede, were laughing at his predicament.

"I still don't get why you dragged me to the filthy humans tea party…" Viridi said with an annoyed look.

"Oh come one boss! Liven up a little!" Phosphora pouted.

"I would liven up if we were anywhere else but here with the humans!"

"We can hear you, you know… no need to be so rude." Shulk deadpanned.

"Oh and what gives you guys the right to talk to us gods like that?" Viridi questioned while Phosphora facepalmed and muttered something among the lines of "Here we go again…"

 **WARNING: MAJOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES SPOILERS BELOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Even though the game is how old right now? Anyways I put the warning due to the rerelease on the new 3ds.**

"I am able to overcome oppoments five times my size!"

"I'm saving the world with my bro literally every day!"

"I protect Dreamland from powerful beings that hold more darkness than you can imagine! Or at least try to…" He quietly muttered that last part.

"I slayed a god."

Everyone's jaws dropped at Shulk's claim. Well except his team at least. They just shrugged it off since he had already told them about it before.

"You- you have slain a god?!" Viridi said flabbergasted.

"Did you have to say it NOW you dimwit?" Dedede complained.

"Well she asked what did I do in my world so I-"

"I don't think it's particularly wise to say to a god that you have slain one." Little Mac said.

The underdogs started arguing among themselves and completely ignoring the flabbergasted looks that they were given by everyone especially by the Goddess trio.

"ARE YOU IGNORING US?!" Viridi protested.

"Actually yes! How did you figure it out oh goddess of observation?" Dedede said with a poop eating grin and an obvious tint of sarcasm that irritated Viridi.

' _That guy has guts… In fact all of them got guts disrespecting gods like that.'_ Phosphora thought to herself.

"WELL SINCE YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE ALL POWERFULL AND STUFF WE WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING YOUR MATCH WITH TEAM DIVINE!" Viridi shouted before she headed off with Palutena, Phosphora and a reluctant Rosalina who went away after trading goodbye's with Luigi.

"Alrighty then!" Shulk said with a smirk after team Divine left.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE PRETTY MUCH JUST SEALED OUR FATE RIGHT NOW!" Little Mac and Luigi quickly tackled him to the ground while yelling at him.

"Come on guys what's the worst that could happen? It's not like Viridi or Phosphora can actually participate in tournament battles!" Shulk pointed out.

 _Meanwhile at Master Hand's office…_

Viridi and Phosphora busted into the room.

"Listen here bub! I got a proposition to make!" Viridi yelled.

" **I'm all ears."**

"Even though you are a hand?" Phosphora deadpanned.

" **Shut up."**

"Back on topic! We are gonna participate with team Divine in their next match against the Underdogs and only then."

" **And why should I allow that?"**

"Imagine all people that will gather to see all the goddesses utterly destroy the Underdogs! We will also pay you handsomely. Pun entirely intended." Viridi said with a cheeky grin

" **You will only participate in one match you say? Hm… I could allow it. But team Divine already has 4 team members."**

"The birdbrains will take a short break for that match."

" **Then it's settled."**

"Really?"

" **No."**

"WHAT!? What more do you want us to do?"

" **I was messing with you oh goddess of nature. You could join for ONE match. And you better play fair or YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."**

"Are you trying to scare a god? Maybe I should remind you your place!"

Viridi was suddenly floating in the air by an invisible force and she was slowly heading toward Master Hand without her will.

" **Or maybe I should remind you YOUR place Viridi."** He said as she was trying to break free of his invisible grasp. **"After all, you are in MY world now. And I am the hand of creation and Crazy is the hand of destruction. So let me give you some life saving advice: You don't want to make me or my brother mad. AM I CLEAR?"**

"Sir yes sir!" Viridi had literally wetted herself and Phosphora didn't fare any better either.

" **NOW GET OUT."** He said as the invisible grasp took her out of the room. Phosphora left fast as lightning shortly after.

After they left Crazy Hand suddenly materialized where Viridi was dropped by the invisible grasp and started laughing.

" **MUHUAHAHAHA! WE GOT'EM GOOD BRO!"** He said as he started cackling again

" **I have to admit Crazy if our 'invisible grasp' didn't follow the plan, the prank wouldn't be nearly as good."**

" **THESE NEERDZ LITERALLY PISSED THEIR PANTS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES WHEN I GRABBED THAT VIRIDI FELLOW AHAHAHAHA!"**

" **Yes it WAS rather hilarious… Anyways back to work we go. I have to arrange their request…"**

 **"YOU WILL ACTUALLY DO WHAT THE HIPSTERS ASKED?"**

 **"Well it will be really interesting to watch. And It will bring in the crouds... so why not?"**

With that Master Hand went back to his work while Crazy went on his usual business or messing with people. Whatever you want to call it.

 _Back to our 'exciting' tea party…_

"Why do I get the feeling that we are dead meat?" Luigi said sweat dropping.

"Eh it's probably just you." Dedede quickly dismissed Luigi's uneasiness.

"Anyways I don't believe there are any more guests?" Little Mac asked Peach.

"No they are not." Peach answered.

"Let's go enjoy that buffet then!" Dedede said as they headed towards the buffet- only to find it empty.

"W-w-why isn't there anything?" A now heartbroken Dedede said.

"I think all the other guests ate it all." Peach said.

"OOOOH NOOOOOOO!" The underdogs screamed in agony in front of the now empty plates that once held a delicious buffet.

 **"Crazy where did you get all that food?"**

 **"I found it on a table."**

The Underdogs scream was heard.

 **"DAMN IT CRAZY!"**

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! This one took a lot longer than it should have. With even more ship teasing, pranks, and all the usual stuff. The next chapter will cut to the next day so that it won't be as boring as this one. The Underdogs are going to face one hell of a team divine though…**

 **One of the reasons this took a while to fight is that I tried to have the characters except (Peach cause psycho is funny and Daisy for the most original of jokes.) to be in character. Sorry if I made any mistakes.**

 **Regarding xenoblade I just always imagined this would be the reaction of the goddesses from the kid icarus universe if they heard shulk slayed a god.**

 **Luigi using electricity was a thing in Superstar saga. He already uses fire and Ice in one of his customs… It's a shame thunder isn't in one of those.**

 **Also Viridi and Phosphora are going to participate in a battle along with Palutena and Rosalina against those poor Underdogs. That will be fun to write…**

 **Anyways I am once again sorry for being late I am writing the next chapter right away!**

 **-Nick**


	6. Team EEEEEEEEVIL and mysteries! oooh!

**Review replies! Yay.**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo: It's that you prefer Pittoo over Dark Pit right? Yea I bet its that. I thought Superstar Saga was the most Popular Mario rpg. Shows what I know.**

 **Pichuplayer: Pika Pikachu pi! CHU PIKA PI! (I sure will! ALL THE SHIPS!)**

 **Little Mark49: HEY! I SPENT 4 VALUABLE SECCONDS COMING UP WITH THE SHIPS! Jk. I actually don't care that much for shipping. I literally just picked 2 characters and said, pairing. Done. Time for lunch break. Also I wanted to do something different than Samus x Little Mac and Wii fit trainer X little Mac. I mean no offence to the people who ship it. Don't worry though there wont be much shipping and romance in this fic. I think. When I come up with something I just roll with it to be honest.**

 **Guest: Don't worry Shulk will get his time to shine! Also considering that viridi is so stubborn it might take them to actually WIN to make her admit her faults. Also Shulk won't be 4v1 against the goddesses. That would be absurd. Probably a 2v1 against Viridi and Phosphora. We'll see.**

 **Mk-freak-724: I try.**

 **Herman 2000: Oh you were the guest? Alright then.**

 **Marth24: Of course everyone survived! This is a k+ fic! I think. Let me check that actually. Yeah it is. Anyways. To be honest I thought that green thunder joke was a bit cringy. Glad you liked it atleast!**

 **That was a long review reply section. Damn.**

 **All characters belong to their respective companies. Super Smash Brothers is property of Nintendo. I own nothing. Or do I? YOU MAY NEVER KNOW! MUHUAHAHAHA MUHUAHAHAHAHA! (no I do not.)**

Next morning…

Dedede, Luigi, and Little Mac entered the cafeteria in a heated argument, with Shulk following closely behind.

"I tell you there is no better food than a Maxim Tomato!"

"I disagree. Chocolate is where it's at!"

"You are just saying that cause your trainer is addicted to them! Spaghetti, ravioli, pasta, those are the best dishes in the world!"

"HE ISNT ADDICTED TO CHOCOLATE! He just likes it really much. And since when a tomato is better that actual cooked food?"

"You ignorant fools have obviously not tasted the amazingess that is a Maxim Tomato! It tastes so good it literally heals your wounds!"

"And you obviously haven't tasted chocolate! Doc might be at the point of exhaustion but his battery literally recharges after he eats one!"

"I think that's literally one of the base symptoms of an addiction dude."

"You are the one to talk about your 'magic tomato' that somehow heals your wounds."

"I actually have no preference in food. They all taste the same to me." Shulk interrupted the argument.

"SHUT UP MR. I HAVE NO TASTE!" They all shouted at him at the same time.

"I just don't. All food tastes the same to me."

"How can you even live with that?!" Dedede yelled at him.

"It's really not that bad…"

"YES IT IS!" They all shouted again.

"Anyways we are getting off topic again. Any strategies against team Evil?" Shulk asked changing the topic.

"You are actually scared of them? They are just all bark and no bite." Dedede quickly dismissed. "They haven't even won once yet!"

"They only had one match so far…" Little Mac pointed out.

"Irrelevant! I still don't see why we should be worried."

"Whatever you say…"

"I can't help but have this feeling that they are planning something." Luigi said.

"How come?" Shulk asked.

"Well they are Team Evil… It's not like they would play fair…"

"I don't think they have the guts to go up against Master Hand's rules." Dedede said.

"Nonetheless let's have our nice breakfast and then head to the battlefield!" Little Mac said.

"I don't think we will be on that stage…" Shulk mused.

"Not literally!"

Later…

Our heroes actually managed to be at the teleporting room earlier that 1 minute before the match for once.

They entered their teleporters and saw Team Evil on the other side of the room smirking to themselves.

" **ARE YOU READY?! I am kinda bored of saying the exact same thing again and again to be honest, HEY BRO CAN YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY?"**

A sudden sheet of paper suddenly appeared in front of Crazy Hand he started reading it.

" **THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! SETTLE THIS IN SMAASH!"**

" **3…"**

Team Evil was teleported out of the room but the Underdogs were not. They were confused as to why they weren't transported and started looking around to see what was wrong.

" **2…"**

Team Evil appeared on one side of the stage which ironically was Big Battlefield. Their evil grins were even wider when they realized their plan had worked.

" **1…"**

The Underdogs were still in the teleporting room with a now also confused Master Hand who was trying to figure out what was wrong. They then realized one of their teammates was missing.

A lone Luigi appeared on the other side of Battlefield. He was shocked to see that he was the only one on his team who managed to make it on the stage.

He didn't have time to figure out what was wrong.

" **GO!"**

Luigi jumped over a speeding bike along with a cannonball from Jr.

 _Meanwhile in the teleporting room…_

"Why those sneaky…" Dedede mumbled some colorful words under his breath that no one heard cause it's a K+ rated fanfic!

" **I can't believe that they did this. Where did they get the technological knowledge to mess with the teleporters?"** Master Hand said inspecting the teleporters.

"They pulled the plug." Shulk said.

" **No that can't be possib-"**

"No, they actually pulled the plug." Shulk said pointing at the plug in question.

" **You can't be serious."** Master Hand face palmed. Even though he is a Hand. Don't think too hard about it kiddies.

"So we can't enter the match now?" Little Mac asked.

" **Unfortunately, no. If all four of you were stuck here we could have postponed the match until we fixed the technical difficulties, but one of you is already on stage so it would have the other team at a disadvantage if you suddenly popped up."**

"But they are the ones that messed up the machines!" Dedede protested.

" **You and I know that, but is there any evidence that would prove that they did it? The teleporter room cameras just turned off at one point sixty minutes before the match."**

"You could have said an hour."

" **Same difference."**

"I think Crazy hand is affecting you."

" **Possibly. In any case, I can't punish any of them if we don't find some evidence to prove that they did it. And since they are against you today, you will be the ones to find the evidence!"**

"You are just bored to look for it yourself, aren't you?" Deadpanned Dedede.

" **Maybe."**

They all groaned from his response.

 _Back to the current battle on the Battlefield… (ba dum ts! I have no regrets)_

This just wasn't Luigi's day. After dodging Wario's bike once again he was met face-first with a powerful kick from Gannondorf knocking him back towards Jr's cannonball, which in turn knocked him towards the dashing bike and back to Bowser's dropkick which send him flying at the other side of the stage.

"WAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE PIPSQUEECK!" Wario said

"Green 'stache, I was honestly expecting something more challenging than this." Bowser said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah pops! This guy is a pushover!" Jr. said.

"For some reason I am not satisfied. I do believe it's that stupid mustache you have that disqualifies you from being a worthy foe." Gannondorf said with an evil grin.

There were no more insults coming from Team Evil as they turned towards Gannondorf with a horrified look.

"What? His moustache is just so stupid! Even Wario's is better." He said and the whole stadium went quiet.

"What did you just say about my moustache? _"_ An eerily creepy and also intimidating voice said as Team Evil (minus Gannondorf) turned to look horrified at a shaking Luigi.

"I said that your moustache is stupid. Even Wario's is better." Gannondorf said with a cocky smirk.

"NOONE DITCHES THE 'STACHE!"

The next moments shall be remembered under the name: How can you go from a certain victory to a certain loss.

A Green Missile covered in flames directly hit a startled Bowser Jr. sending him off the stage. After landing he saw a dashing bike coming at his direction.

He didn't move.

Wario saw the opportunity and tried to run him over, only to be grabbed from his bike and, after some pummeling, thrown off the stage.

Luigi heard Gannondorf's grunt from behind him and barely dodged his mighty punch. Bowser dashed behind Luigi and he prepared his dropkick. Luigi did his break-dance attack, hitting both Gannondorf and Bowser and knocking them back.

Jr. came back on stage with his clown kart dash and Wario got onto his bike once again. They both dashed towards Luigi who responded with a Luigi tornado hitting them both and knocking them back. Jr responded by hitting Luigi with a wrecking ball knocking him onto Wario's open mouth, who proceeded to bite him furiously then spit him back out towards Jr, who in turn threw a Mecha-Koopa at Luigi expecting it to hit him mid-air.

Luigi instead grabbed the explosive machine and threw it back at a now horrified Bowser Jr, the explosion throwing him to the blast zones knocking him out of the game. As he fell back down he drop kicked an incoming Wario mid air sending him back where he came from.

 _Back to the rest of the gang…_

"I can't believe this!" Shulk shouted.

"What is it Shulk?" Little Mac said as he approached him.

"I have managed to hack into the computer, but when I try to access today's security camera files I keep getting thrown out!" Shulk explained.

Little Mac gave the massive computer a punch that left a dent on the tower.

"Try it again."

"What good will it do?" Shulk sighed.

"I said try it again. It shouldn't hurt to give it one more try?" He replied.

"Alright… let me try this again… IT WORKED?! What did you do Mac?" He asked curiously.

"I just punched it."

"YOU SHOULDN'T PUNCH MACHINERY!" Shulk angrily shouted to him

"Well it worked didn't it?" Little Mac replied with a sheepish smile.

"Wait a minute… the security camera files are still here?!" He exclaimed in shock

"What files?" Dedede asked oblivious to the situation since he just entered the room.

"Where were you!?" Little Mac yelled.

"Doing research of course!"

"Is that why I can now smell the scent of roasted beef coming out of your breath?" Little Mac replied in disgust.

"Well I didn't specify WHAT kind of research…" Dedede grinned.

"We are getting off topic here!" Shulk yelled taking their attention. "The file with the security camera footage that Master Hand claimed to be lost is still here! We can now prove who the one who messed with the machines was!"

The opened the file and the video started playing.

"No!"

"It can't be!"

"This is impossible!"

 _Back to the fascinating battle!_

"You took out my son! NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT!" Bowser yelled furiously as he dashed towards Luigi at alarming speeds.

As soon as Bowser went at a certain distance away from Luigi, he jumped up into the air directly above Luigi and he started to fall down at amazing speeds towards our green hero.

Luigi barely dodged out of the way as Bowser came crashing down, and while he was still recovering from his attack Luigi gave him a powerful jab sending him flying off stage.

Luigi's victory was short-lived as he was grabbed by Gannondorfs powerful hand, who then raised Luigi to his eyes height.

"You are fighting a losing battle green man. Unlike your more famous brother-" He said as he threw him on the ground with such force that a crater was created.

"You could NEVER win against us alone. Compared to the other fighters here you are a total pushover!" He said as he raised his foot ready to use his magic enforced kick.

"Prepare to taste the bitterness of defeat!" His foot went up in purple flames but it only hit the ground. Looking around frantically searching his target he heard a shout.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A PUSHOVER!" Luigi shouted as he dashed towards Gannondorf and before Gannondorf knew what was happening, Luigi ran up to him and delivered a super jump punch straight on his jaw sending him flying towards the blast zones knocking him out of the match.

Luigi then turned and gave Bowser and Wario a glare so cold and merciless it made them stop in their tracks.

 _And back to Ace Shulk Investigations: Dedede and Mac._

They all stared in shock as they saw Mario on the video footage messing with the teleporters, and then running away from the scene of crime.

"It can't be him!" Little Mac exclaimed, still not recovered from the shock. "He is supposed to be the good guy!"

"Even if he didn't do it, the evidence points to him being the culprit unfortunately. Though I can't help but smell that something is fishy with this footage…" Shulk replied.

" **I still have my doubts over this… Mario is the person I can trust the most in this mansion and I don't think he would be the one to do the deed without a good reason."** Master hand muttered.

"AGH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" All three shouted at him after nearly having a heart attack.

" **Magic. Nah I can just teleport anywhere I want."**

"I think you shouldn't spend too much time with Crazy…" Little Mac deadpanned.

"Before we jump into any conclusions, can I go to the bathroom? I think that chu chu jelly I ate earlier wasn't that good…" Dedede announced as he dashed towards the door, only to slip on something and fall flat on his face.

"Hmm… what might this be?" Shulk wondered as he inspected the liquid that Dedede slipped onto.

"I do believe that its paint." Little Mac answered.

"How did paint even GET here?" The fallen Dedede said not needing to go to the bathroom anymore, but to the laundry and then the changing rooms.

" **I think I know who has access to paint…"** Master hand realized.

 _Aaaand back again to the battle!_

"Hey Bowser? I don't think the odds are in our favor right now. How about we bail?" Wario whispered to Bowser still shaken by Luigi's death glare.

"If we bail we will be probably disqualified and we will be the laughing stock of everyone! What are ya STOOPID?! The green 'stache just got some lucky shots! Now back me up as I show this second fiddle's place!" Bowser shouted at him, and then charged at Luigi.

Bowser backed up inside his spiky shell before it started spinning around at alarming speeds towards Luigi's direction. Luigi started spinning around himself as he executed his Luigi cyclone technique and the two clashed hitting each other and falling back.

Wario's belly made a familiar sound and everyone in the stadium searched to find something to cover their nose with to prevent the bad smell that would inevitably come.

Wario seeing the opportunity dashed towards Luigi, who in turn ran like he was chased by a Chain-Chomp. Luigi tried to keep his distance with Wario by shooting a barrage of fireballs but Wario slowly gained ground.

Bowser was on the other side of the field behind Luigi's back. He started closing in on Luigi and once he was close enough he released a vicious dropkick.

Wario finally caught up to Luigi who was now sandwiched. He turned around and released his vicious gas propelling him like a rocket to the sky, expecting the announcement of their win.

It never came.

Luigi dodge rolled out of the way Bowser's dropkick making the spiky koopa fall towards wario's backside due to momentum, thus taking the full 'nuclear blast' and fainting. Luigi quickly took the chance and grabbed Bowser by the tail and started spinning him around.

As Wario was falling he heard a shout coming from Luigi and he turned to the direction of the voice only to see a yellow and green blur being thrownat his direction before it him straight in the face knocking them both off the ledge. The already knocked out Bowser helplessly fell on the blast zones knocking him out of the game, but Wario barely grabbed on the ledge.

Wario heard a grunt and looked up only to see the Green plumber giving him the death glare before he placed his hands behind his back, looked away with an innocent expression on his face, started whistling innocently and kicked the ground below him as he was making a pout.

The only issue was that Luigi was right above Wario thus making the kick hit his arms making him fall down as quickly as he went up with his waft, hitting the blast zones and ending the-

" **GAME!"**

Yes that.

Luigi was teleported once again into the victory area except that he was all alone.

" **AND THE WINNER IS… LUIGI?"** Crazy Hand said in confusion as he didn't see anyone else.

Luigi appeared in the teleporting room before being greeted by a bro hug from all his teammates congratulating him for his win.

Team Evil saw Master Hand and decided to sneak out before being found out.

" **And where do you think YOU are going good sirs?"** Master Hand popped in front of the door scaring the partners in crime.

" **I have recently found out that someone tampered with the machines. I also found some paint splattered on the floor. And since Inklings aren't fighters the only one who has access to paint happens to be Jr, and the koopalings due to them having a special paintbrush. I also want to point out that…"** Master Hand continued to announce various evidence that proved Team Evil's guilt while Shulk groaned in annoyance.

"He is taking all the credit!" Shulk complained, but was ignored.

"What I do care is that Master Hand is blocking the exit!" Dedede pointed out.

3 hours later…

"… **And this is why you are hereby disqualified from the 4v4 tournament."** He finally finished and the teams woke up before Team Evil was teleported away courtesy of Master Hand.

"Can we go now?" A tired Dedede asked.

" **Of course you can. In fact I don't even know why you stayed here. You could have left hours ago."**

"You were blocking the exit." Luigi deadpanned.

" **Oh. Right. Sorry."** He said as he sidestepped to the side letting them pass through.

"One more question Master, you said the security camera files were deleted but I found them unharmed." Shulk pointed out.

" **I forgot the password for the computer."**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-

* * *

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Unfortunately for me, school starts pretty soon so the updates won't come very often, I'll try to aim for at least one chapter per month but the chapter will probably exceed 5.000 words. Maybe even 6.000, well see.**

 **AAND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I don't have much to say about this one. Team evil being evil and cheating, someone made the mistake of ditching Luigi's stache which is 'all Luigi', as he said in Super Paper Mario, and the mistake of calling him a pushover, also a Super Paper Mario quote although this one was PAL only.**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter review or do whatever you want. If you didn't like it review or pm me and yell at me what I messed up. Anyways see you all next chapter!**

 **-Nick**


	7. A dee and A dont

**Review replies! Yay.**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo: Oooooh! So that's what it meant! I'm just stupid. I don't think floor ice cream is healthy to eat. Or that other stuff pit eats from the floor. As for what is better, I personally think it's a matter of taste. Excluding shulk of course. He is a tasteless monster. Poor guy.**

 **Pichuplayer: Pika! Pikachu… pi Pikachu PI? PIKA PIKACHU CHU PI! Pi Pikachu pi! (Thanks! Wait… you realized NOW? I HAVE ALREADY REPLIED TWICE TO YOUR REVIEWS! Luigi is pretty neat.)**

 **Little Mark 49: oh! Alright thanks!**

 **Based Yoshi: Ganondorf dun goofed. Thank you! I try.**

 **Heman2000: Nah Team Evil won't hold a grudge against them! Not at all! (He lied.) Anyways I don't think any sane person would work with the Villager. Team Evil would have done the same to all the other teams if they could. In fact that's what they tried to do in their previous matches! But since no one takes them seriously for good reasons, they denied. They are all talk anyway. I will take your advice into serious consideration! This is what reviews are after all! I got your name wrong? Let me check… OH F-**

 **Mk-freak-724: Well the underdogs are basically put against unfair odds and still win anyways. But it won't be all wins! At least not on the other 2 tournaments.**

 **ZombieSlayers: I try.**

* * *

Master Hand is a busy person. He has to run tournaments, write invitations, build new stages, come up with original ideas, tolerate Crazy, and all that super important stuff. You can't expect the man- I mean the hand to remember EVERYTHING.

"I can't believe that he forgot that his password was one two three four!" Shulk grumbled as they entered the cafeteria once again.

The place was just as bustling as always, with the smashers all having their lunch with their teams and the general good mood. The smashers who were disqualified were also here since Master Hand wasn't evil enough to not let them taste their favorite dishes even if they were currently stationed in a different building. Even the tables weren't plain. Each table had a different shape, colour, and overall design. They all had some pretty comfortable seats surrounding them, going as far as some of the more animalistic smashers falling asleep on them.

Our lovable (?) protagonists sat on one of the tables as per usual. They were waiting for Bandana dee to come and take their order and everything looked peace-

" **Ahem."**

Everyone turned to see Master Hand holding a piece of paper.

" **Due to Team Evil using foul means to gain an advantage in their recent battle, they are hereby disqualified from the four v four tournament, and shall join the other disqualified members to the building nearby. Now, today's results: Team Meta Knight and Co. won against The Bounty Hunters, Team Heroes scored a win against Team Divine, And since Team Evil apparently couldn't even win in a match that they cheated to turn in their favor, The Underdogs gave them another loss. Now I know what you will all say now:** _ **But Master Hand, now that we are an even number some teams won't have a free day!**_ **And I would reply that I didn't care but I have decided that tomorrow you will all have a free day! See? I am nice like that. Anyways, go on with your day, the current standings are as per usual, on the bulletin board."** He announced and left shortly after, only to come back a few moments later.

" **WHO CHANGED MY COMPUTER PASSWORD?!"** He roared.

"DID YOU ACTUALLY FORGET IT AGAIN?! ONLY TWO MINUTES PASSED!" Shulk yelled obviously pissed.

" **NO I DID NOT! SEE FOR YOURSELF!"**

Shulk stormed to the security room and after a few silent minutes he came back even more furious before he whispered something to Master Hand.

" **WHO CHANGED THE COMPUTERS PASSWORD TO '420BLAZEIT ?!"** His voice boomed through the whole mansion making most of the smashers shudder in fear.

After seeing no response, he wiggled his index finger and a surprised Crazy Hand appeared.

" **UH OH SPAGETI-O'S"** He exclaimed in surprise.

" **Crazy, you better explain yourself before I obliterate you."**

" **WELL BRO I JUST HAD THE MOST SMARTEST IDEA FOR A PRANK, SO I THOUGHT LIKE , HEY! MAH BRAH CANT REMEMBERS CODES FOR HIS LIFE! LETS CHANGE ALL THE PASSWORDS!"** He exclaimed in triumph

" **All… the… passwords?"** Master Hand shuddered in realization.

" **YEP! I EVEN INSTALLED PASSWORDS TO THE TOILETS! SO YOU CANT ENTER THEM UNLESS YOU PUT THE CORRECT CODE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MOST OF THE PASSWORDS! HALFWAY THROUGH ME JUST STARTED SLAMMING TEH KEYBOARD. IT WAS AWSUM!"**

" **Crazy. I will kill you."** Master Hand said in a cold voice.

" **NO YA WONT! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"** Crazy Hand replied.

" **Crazy, I will count to five. If you aren't at least a light year away from here I will end you."** Master Hand replied to him in an even colder voice.

" **I AINT BUYING IT!"** Crazy stated, now a bit anxious.

" **Five, four…"** Master Hand started counting down.

" **NAH BRAH YE BLUFFIN!"** Crazy Hand shouted now sweating bullets.

" **Three, two…"**

Crazy hand promptly disappeared.

" **One… Zero."**

Master Hand teleported away.

" **GAME OVER YEAH!"** They heard Crazy shout, before a huge explosion was heard, followed by a shockwave that broke every glass in the room and shook the building.

Master Hand reappeared, unscathed, and a beaten up Crazy fell through the roof and made a huge crater on the ground.

" **And THAT is how you roast some chicken. Wait. I guess I DO hang out too much with Crazy… Now where to hide the body…"** He mumbled as he dragged Crazy's twitching body oblivious to the dropped jaws from everyone.

" **Oh, before I forget."** He snapped his fingers and the building turned back to how it was 5 minutes ago, and after checking out his handiwork, he left with Crazy's now limp body being dragged behind him, as he mumbled to himself something about having a day off.

The smashers just stared at the scene with wide eyes and their jaws on the floor. Even Meta Knight was startled, and that is saying something. It took them a few minutes to recover from their state of shock, before they recovered and tried to wrap around their heads what just happened, which in turn only gave them a headache.

"So… that just happened." Luigi deadpanned.

"You know, I sometimes forget Master Hand's power since he is so laid back." Shulk mused.

"Yeah, I mean did you SEE what happened to Crazy?!" Little Mac awed.

"No, not about that, I mean about how he just repaired everything to its original state just by snapping his fingers!"

"That is what you were impressed about?" Dedede deadpanned.

"Well yea! Sure he has immense raw power, but since he is the Hand of creation, he can literally create anything! Think of the possibilities!" Shulk explained.

"A FRIDGE THAT NEVER RUNS OUT OF FOOD! SHULK MAH BOY YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Dedede dawned on realization before he patted Shullk in the back.

"Well that's what everyone tells me– wait- NOT LIKE THAT!" Shulk said as he wacked Dedede in the head.

"HEEELOOOOO GOOD SIRS!" they turned their heads to see a blue shy guy in a waiters outfit.

"May I take your order?" He asked.

They quickly took their orders and the shy guy left for the kitchen. The food came surprisingly quick, and after their brief lunch they started chatting with the shy guy.

"So, I haven't seen you here before. Were you recently hired?" Luigi asked.

"Yes actually! A spot opened yesterday and I was able to take it!" The shy guy explained excitedly.

"Huh. I wonder who left." Shulk pondered.

The blue Shy Guy shifted around suspiciously before signaling them to come closer, before he started talking.

"You guys didn't hear it from me, but I heard the last guy was a waddle dee with a bandana on his head." He whispered to them.

"That's Bandana Dee!" Dedede realized.

"You know the guy? Anyways, that Bandana guy, he messed up. He messed up BIG time."

"What did he do?" Little Mac asked, now worried for the little guy

"Alright so it went like this…"

 _Yesterday._

 _Bandana dee was rushing from table to table, carrying more plates than possible with his tiny arms, getting orders, and all around doing his job efficiently._

 _A koopa with a chef's hat busted in the kitchen._

" _THE INSPECTOR IS COMING TODAY!" He panicked and when everyone else heard that they also started panicking._

" _Who is the inspector?" Bandana dee asked._

" _COOKING MAMA!" He replied hi voice filled with horror._

" _But she isn't even a-"_

" _Master Hand entrusted her with making sure everything is on point. And by everything I really mean EVERYTHING! SHE WANTS EVEN THE WATER TO BE AT THE RIGHT TEMPERATURE!" The panicked koopa yelled grabing Bandana dee and shaking him frantically, before he realized what he was doing and dropped him._

" _So you must remember this: Everything must be perfect! You must do your absolute best, and if you don't, they might fire us all! Or just you. In any case, DID YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

" _SIR YES SIR!" Bandana dee saluted._

" _Good. Now she might be in disguise so even if you spot her you must treat her like every other customer. She despises getting special attention so be careful at that also. Now get to work!"_

" _RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Bandana dee quickly dashed to the waiting customers to take their orders._

 _The day was running smoothly, and there was no sign of the inspector, until suddenly:_

 _The doors swung open and a lone hooded figure entered the room and sat on a table by his lonesome._

 _Nobody noticed Cooking Mama enter the restaurant shortly after. When she was noticed by an oddly calm Bandana dee, see ordered a bunch of plates and Bandana dee rushed to the kitchen to give her order._

 _Shortly after Bandana dee was running out of the kitchen with a dozen more plates than he should be able to carry with his tiny little arms, towards Cooking Mama's direction…_

 _Only to completely ignore her and go for the other tables._

" _When is my order coming?" She asked in a bit of an angry tone so that she could scare him._

" _I am sorry, but you'll have to wait like all the other customers do." He said in a business like tone before he rushed back to the kitchen._

 _After a while Bandana dee came back with a dozen of dishes towards Cooking Mama. She glanced at the plates in his hands and a little drool came out of her mouth. Bandana dee approached the table in a steady speed, somehow keeping his balance._

 _As soon as he was in front of the table he slipped and all the plates fell on Cooking Mama's face. When he stumbled back on his feet he was met with a death glare by Cooking Mama, and at that moment, he knew he-_

"BOB WILL YOU STOP BLABERING AND GET BACK TO WORK?!" A chef's voice was heard from the kitchen and a now startled Bob left their table and rushed back into the kitchen the team started to panic before they were interrupted.

"I wouldn't believe him if I were you…" They turned to the sound of the voice to see a Toad wearing a search light around his head and carrying a small backpack that looked like it could fit a lot of stuff inside.

"Captain Toad?" Luigi exclaimed. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since our last adventure!"

"Oh! Hi Luigi!" Captain Toad greeted, before continuing. "Anyways, I was here yesterday and I realized that Bob over there didn't tell you the full story… Let me tell you what really happened starting a few moments before that bandana fellow slipped…"

 _Second Flashback! Yay?_

 _As soon as Bandana dee entered the kitchen to take Cooking Mama's order, the cloaked guy that was sitting at the other side of my table shifted around nervously, and tried to make sure he wasn't seen. After a few seconds, he took his glass full of water and spilled it right in front of Cooking Mama's table, covering it up as an 'accident'. He hastily left the room as that bandana fellow entered the room with his hands full of plates. I don't know how he does it with those stubby little arms. Anyways, he slipped and everything fell on top of her and she dragged him to the kitchen with a death glare on her face. Rather coincidentally in my personal opinion that Bob fellow asked for a job mere moments after that poor waddle dee was kicked from the restaurant._

"hmm… If that what you say is true then why would that shy guy lie to us?" Little Mac wondered.

"But of course! The shy guy obviously threw the water on the floor right in front of the inspector, so that Bandana dee would slip as he came with the dishes, get fired, and so Bob would apply for the job in the middle of the day, and would get hired pretty easily cause they would need waiters! Boom! Open and easy position!" Shulk concluded.

"Before we continue, may I ask why we or the readers should care about Bandana dee's previous job?" Dedede deadpanned, speaking for the audience.

"Because the author is too lazy to continue the plot right now, so we have this little side plot!" Shulk replied.

"Hey don't talk like that about the author! He is a cool guy!" Luigi defended.

"I bet he just made you say that so that he could feel better about himself." Little Mac said.

"No he didn't!"

"Guys? What in the name of the 1-up are you blabbering about?" Captain Toad asked looking at them like they were insane.

"Uhmm… Nothing! Ignore us!"

"Oookeeyyy… I am gonna go now. Good luck in the competition guys!" Captain Toad waved them goodbye before he hurried off mumbling something about people who are wrong in the head.

"I bet he thinks we are insane now." Luigi deadpanned.

"So should we go comfort Bandana dee?" Little Mac suggested.

"Nah, I bet he'll be fine. Let's go have some fun!" Dedede dismissed.

"Isn't Bandana dee supposed to be your biggest, and only, fan?" Shulk replied.

"HEY! I HAVE A LOT OF FANS YOU KNOW! HEY YOU LITTLE DUDE!"  
He called to a passerby waddle dee. "Who are you a fan of?" He asked

"Well Mario is a pretty co-" The waddle dee noticed Dedede's death glare. "-ool, but King Dedede makes him look like a stomped goomba in comparison!" He finished.

"See!? I DO have fans!" Dedede posed in triumph while the waddle dee rushed away.

"Sure you do…"

"Alright alright, we will go comfort Bandana dee…" Dedede grumbled.

They exited the cafeteria and started walking down the street. There were numerous houses scattered around, mostly for assist trophies and other characters that don't participate in battles. Each house had a signature look, which reflected the person living there. There was a house that looked like a dog, a military themed warehouse, a purple house that had Γ plastered on various places. Even the house was shaped like that oddly enough. There was a haunted looking mansion right next to an ancient china themed house. The roads were pretty clean, considering some of the characters living here. As they continued walking toward Bandana dee's house for another hour, Little Mac seemed to realize something important as he completed the ritual where you connect you palm to your face which signifies that you dun goofed.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE BANDANA DEE LIVES!" He yelled in frustration, and his face-palming act was copied by the rest of his team.

"HI GUYS!" They heard a voice greet and saw none other than Bandana dee, slurping on an ice cream.

"Hey Bandana! They greeted.

"Bandana, where do you live?" Little Mac asked.

"Oh you don't know? I live right beside the mansion! First house to the left, It's a waddle dee with a bandana and a spear, can't miss it, unless you are either blind or stupid." He answered as he got a few death glares, but didn't notice them.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Well we did hear about how you lost your job, so we came here to comfort you!" Little Mac explained.

"Oh that? Eh it's no biggie." He said nonchalantly.

"You aren't upset by the fact that you were sabotaged so that you get fired?" Shulk asked.

"I'll find something else to do. If you do find something though, you know where to find me! Later guys!" He answered before waving them goodbye and leaving.

"Well THAT was a waste of time…" Dedede deadpanned.

"It is at least a relief that he is fine." Luigi sheepishly remarked.

Shulk suddenly had an idea as his face had 'I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA' plastered all over it.

 _Shortly after, Inside Master Hand's office._

" **So what you are basically suggesting, is that I let you use this little guy over there,"** He pointed towards Bandana Dee sitting on a chair with a sheepish smile on his face. **"- as the mascot of your team?"** He finished.

"Basically yes!" Shulk concluded.

" **Why?"**

"Well, look at bandana! He is cute and adorable on the outside, which makes everyone underestimate his true abilities! He is basically the essence of an underdog! No one expects such a cute looking fellow handle the spear with such accuracy!" Shulk explained.

" **Hmm… I don't see why not…"**

"Does being a mascot increase my chances of being invited to the next tournament!?" Bandana dee asked with sparkles in his eyes.

" **No."** He said in a deadpan voice.

"But –"

" **No."**

"Even though-"

" **No."**

"Why no-"

" **No."**

"You just don't like the idea of a mascot don't you. **"**

" **Yes."**

"That is not very nice."

" **No."**

"Why do you only reply with one word?"

" **Reasons."**

"You meanie!"

" **I am."**

"HA! MADE YOU SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD!"

" **Good job. Now get out."**

They all promptly did as Master Hand didn't look like he was in the mood for talking.

"So you are our mascot now huh?" Dedede said.

"I think." Bandana replied.

"Neat."

* * *

 **Authors note and all that jazz: I managed to break both my promises at once. GG me. I severely underestimated how hard school can be so I am taking back my promises like the scum that I am. I am writing this story when in my free time, so I should probably organize myself so that I get more of that.**

 **Now story stuff. You might be wondering. "Why did you put this side story here? It doesn't add anything to the overall plot!" To which I reply. It honestly doesn't. But I just wanted to try and describe a bit the world around our now 5 main characters.**

 **Write a review and give me some feedback! Did I do good on this one? No? what could I improve? And all that fancy smancy stuff you can do with the reviews. Anyway Ill update as soon as I can see you all next time~!**

 **-Nick (btw sorry for long authors note.)**


	8. I'm so sorry everyone

**But It looks like I have no choice, but to...**

 **- Give up.**

 **\- Keep Writing.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PSYCH! THATS THE WRONG CHOICE!**

 _ ***People around him start freaking out as he has a smug grin on his face that would make even a pacifist want to punch his teeth in***_

 ** _-_ Give up.**

 **-** **Keep Writing.**

 **Review replies! Whooooo!**

 **SolarEnergy07: Glad to make you laugh mate.**

 **Arctic01: Why thank you I try. And trying is half the battle!...failing is the other half. Wait that's not how the saying goes..**

 **Pichuplayer: pika! Pika pichu pi! (Why thank you! I will keep this up! )**

 **PokemonKeybladealchemistXIII: I know right? Kirby needs a 4** **th** **rep.**

 **Marth24: Thank you! I love that 4** **th** **wall joke myself.**

 **DeaShasta: I would like to thank you for your kind words sir/madam. I am surprised that you find this story is unique, though I am certain there are other better stories than this one. Also about the OOC, could you point out who is/are acting OOC? I think it's probably DDD and shulk, but whatever.**

 **I think I might start replying to reviews with PM's unless it's anonymous since... you know they don't have an account. That way the review reply section isn't too long.**

 **All characters belong to their respective companies. Smash is property of Nintendo and all the 3** **rd** **party characters belong to wherever they came from cause it would take too long to write each one and I am lazy.**

* * *

Dedede woke up after a nice sleep and went on to his morning routine. He did notice it was a bit chillier today though. His teammates were already up, and by the looks of it outside.

As he excited his room and walked down to the cafeteria, he began to notice that it wasn't just chilly, it was a bit cold. He saw the cafeteria being a bit more colorful and generally prettier than usual but he paid no mind to it. He decided to look outside the window to admire the morning scenery.

Ah… what a beautiful day. The sun shines, the younger smashers played around as usual, and everything is covered in beautiful white snow.

"Wait what?! SNOW!? WHA- WHE-HOW?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

He rushed to back to his room and checked the calendar.

"October 5th, October 6th, December 25th….. Wait a minute here… WHY ARE THERE 2 MONTHS MISSING FROM THE CALENDAR?!" He exasperated.

As he rushed outside he stumbled upon Master Hand and Crazy Hand… having a snowball fight.

"Master hand! What is going on here?!" He shouted at him.

" **What do you mean by what is going on?"** He said as he casually dodged a barrage of snowballs thrown at him by Crazy before answering with his own snowballs.

"I MEAN THAT WE LITERALLY SKIPPED TWO MONTHS OF THE YEAR!"

" **Oh… that. Well you see-"** he dodged another barrage of snowballs **"Crazy is an impatient fellow. He just couldn't wait for his Christmas presents so he skipped two months."** Suddenly Master hand got overwhelmed by a barrage of snowballs.

" **BOOM HEADSHOT!"** Crazy shouted,

"BUT YOU BOTH DON'T HAVE A HEAD!" Dedede yelled back.

" **YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO SAY, YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!"** Crazy protested before flying away.

" **Anyways I wanted you and your team to go and retrieve his presents and bring them back here so that we can all celebrate new year's together."** Master Hand said suddenly not buried under ten feet of snow.

"NEW YEARS? How long of a trip is that?! And we still have that tournament thing to do in case you forgot!"

" **Ah don't worry about that. We are on a holiday break! And the trip is indeed long. You'll have to go to different worlds to find them!"**

"WHAT?!"

" **Well think of it like this, if Crazy doesn't get his presents he'll get mad. You remember the last time he went mad over presents don't you Dedede?"**

"Oh no…"

 _Flashback!_

" _WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN CRAZY WAS THE CREATOR OF TABUU?!"_

" _ **Well he didn't get his presents this Christmas so he created Tabuu to get back at Santa Claus. But he accidently released it in our world. Mistakes happen."**_

 _END OF FLASHBACK! (That was fast)_

"Well we should get going then! Wait. He doesn't know we are getting his presents right?" Dedede asked.

" **Nope he thinks Santa will bring him his presents."**

"Of course he does. Why did you choose our team?"

" **Well you are dressed like Santa, Luigi and Little Mac could pass off as elves and Shulk… I draw a blank."** Master Hand admitted.

"So you are going to send us four to retrieve a bunch of stuff from different worlds?"

" **Exactly!"**

"But how are we going to inform the others?"

" **They've been right behind you this whole time"** He pointed out.

Dedede turned around to see all the smashers behind him.

"That's convenient."

" **Indeed."**

 _A few minutes later…_

The Underdogs were ready for an adventure; they had packed supplies and some offensive items just in case. Master Hand was giving them a few instructions for their trip.

" **Here is the list of the things I need you to get, there will be instructions on how to get to each world below, if you follow them directly there will be no issue whatsoever. But beware: if there happens to be an important event/battle at the time you enter the world DO NOT INTERFERE. It is vital do you hear me?"** They nodded. **"Good. Now go!"**

With that Master Hand flung them out of the window so that they have a head start. Isn't he so generous?

Now back to our heroes.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Was the scream that was heard throughout the world as our five heroes soared through the sky like graceful eagles with no wings and a equally loud scream until they landed right on top of a target that was painted on the floor, hitting the bull's-eye, as a victory jingle was heard. You could almost feel Master Hand doing a victory dance. Even though he doesn't have feet.

"Next time, we'll call a cab" Little Mac lazily said as he got back to his feet.

"What is a cab?" Shulk asked.

"Ugh… Forget it."

"Where should we be going now Dedede?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Why are you asking me?!" Dedede protested.

"You have the Map with the instructions!" Luigi replied.

"Ah right… well…. According to my proficient map reading skills, we should be going to the north!" He said as he started walking towards the west.

"Dedede I think you are going the wrong-"

"Nonsense! I know exactly where we are going follow m- YEAOUCH!" Dedede was cut off as his head connected with huge metal sign.

"Hugh I wonder what this sign says?"

"I do believe it says 'wrong way you blockheads!'"Luigi said as he read the sign.

"Well I think we should go listen to that sign and head the other way." Little Mac replied as he inspected the sign.

"WELL I DON'T TRUST THE SIGN! I believe we should still be going at this directi-AWW MY KNEE!" Dedede yelled in pain as he had hit another sign.

"This one reads: SERIOUSLY. YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY. TURN AROUND." Shulk read out loud.

"WELL I STILL THINK WE ARE BEING PLAYED FOR FOOLS! THIS. IS. THE RIGHT. WAY! NOW G- oomph!" Dedede ran straight into Master Hand, who was busy setting up another sign.

" **Oh. You seem to be going the opposite way. The WRONG way. The one you SHOULDN'T be going."** Master hand said in a threatening tone.

"MY MAP READING SKILLS TELL ME TO GO THAT WAY NOW!" Dedede said as he started running the other way along with the others.

 _Shortly thereafter…_

"Are we there yet?" Bandana Dee managed to say between his breaths as he took a much needed break.

"I think we are… if these portals are anything to go by." Shulk pointed towards what looked like various portals one next to the other there was a sign in front of them with what was clearly Master Hand's writing.

' _ **Gateways to various dimensions. Use with**_ _ **caution.**_ _ **Time and place of arrival to any world is unpredictable. Do not interfere with any event that transpires during your visit to that world. Doing so could result in major changes in said world and the culprit will face**_ _ **major**_ _ **consequences.**_

 _ **Sincerely. Master Hand.**_

"Woah…." Little Mac exclaimed in awe as he looked at the various portals, all sorted out in alphabetical order. The portals went on for miles and miles without end.

"So where are we going?" Asked Luigi.

"Alright let me see here…" Dedede muttered while he took out the paper with the list and the instructions. "Firstly we should be going towards... YEAOUCH!" Dedede yelped as he tripped and fell down while the paper was conveniently picked up by a fierce wind.

Little Mac tried to jump and catch it, but he aint no air fighter son, so he fell flat on his face on the snow instead. The paper gracefully floated in the air as Luigi and Shulk tried less than gracefully to grab it and failed miserably. It latched on a tree branch on a large tree. Bandana Dee tried to stab it with his spear, but he was stopped by Dedede who told him that he could tear it apart that way.

Dedede then looked up to see the paper ready to be blown away again, thinking quickly he jumped and grabbed it accidentally tearing the sheet of paper in half. He looked at the other half get carried away by the wind far, far away. He turned to see his teammates staring at him with a glare that could make Gannondorf flinch.

"Well I am a person that always sees the glass half-full." He was quickly barraged by a thousand snowballs from the others.

 _5 minutes later…_

"What do we do now? We don't know where to go!" Luigi groaned.

"Do not lose faith my dear companions! For I have found us a solution!" Dedede boasted from beneath the 10 feet of snow.

"I'm open to any option at this point" Shulk mused.

"We might not have the instructions," He said as he managed to dig his way out. "BUT! We do have the list of presents we need to get! So I propose we visit every world that is here! We are bound to find the right one eventually!" Dedede suggested.

"What do we need to find anyway?" Bandana dee wondered.

"Ugh… a Bayonetta, two of something called Corrin and a Cloud apparently. Crazy Hand has some weird taste for presents." Dedede said.

"I think these are people, most likely new fighters." Shulk concluded.

"So where do we start?" Little Mac wondered as he saw all the portals in front of him.

"We will go in an Alphabetical order!" Dedede stated.

"Do you even know the Alphabet?"

"Of course! It goes A,B,C,D,W,X,T, and G. I got this!"

"This will be a long trip…"

* * *

9/9/2016 Courtroom No 4

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" A bald man with a white beard said as he smashed his wooden mallet. The room instantly became quiet as the bald man seemed to contemplate something in his head. The spiky haired lawyer looked ready to smash his head on his desk multiple times. The prosecutor on the other side of the court had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Based on the evidence provided, I have reached a decision. I am sorry mister Wright but I hereby declare the defendant….

T-

The judge was cut off as a loud crash was heard. Everyone turned around to see our five heroes currently on the floor as a portal had appeared behind them. The attendants of today's trial were shocked to say the least.

"Wha- Who made this mess?! Who are you people?!" The judge yelled from beneath his seat.

Shulk got up on his feet as he quickly explained the situation to everyone, and after they recovered from having their brains explode, he asked them if they knew anyone from the list, which held negative responses.

As they turned to the portal to leave however, Dedede just sat there thinking about something. "You know…" he murmured, "This reminds me of a videogame I used to play on my DS." He said as he pulled the said object out of one of his pockets. "It was called Ace Attendant or something like that. Case 3 I think? Anyways a guy called Mr. White or something similar was the one who did it. Pretty interesting stuff ey guys?"

He turned to his team to see them look at him with a murderous look that even had the attendants of the trial cower in fear at their seats, before dragging him back in the portal.

The judge re-composed himself after the portal closed. "As I was saying, I hereby declare the defendant…

" **OBJECTION!"** The spiky haired attorney shouted as pointed dramatically.

"Yes Mr. Wright?"

"The defense requests Mr. White to take the witness stand once more!" He said with a confident grin.

The prosecutors smirk was wiped clean off his face.

* * *

"Master hand is going to destroy UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAA"

Our five protagonists were dropped onto a very tall building. As they got up they noticed the fierce wind rushing to their faces.

"Looks like we are on a clock or something." Shulk noted.

"It has a pretty nice view if I do say so myself!" Little Mac said as he enjoyed the beautiful starry sky

"You know, I have a feeling that we shouldn't be here." Luigi nervously said.

"What makes you say th-

*HUGE EXPLOTION SOUND EFFECTS WOW!*

-oh you just HAD to say something didn't you!" Dedede shouted as they all fell off from the shockwave of the explosion and onto the main panel of the clock.

"Hmm… what do we have here? Some new type of angels?"

They looked up to see everyone's favorite umbra witch. But they didn't know that yet.

"Who are you?"Bandane Dee questioned with a raised eyebrow even though he doesn't have eyebrows. You get the picture.

"You may call me Bayonetta darling, now who might you be? I would probably recall seeing such a weird lot, so am I safe to assume you are from another world?"

"Bayonetta eh? Hmm… OH! You are on the list!" Bandana dee eagerly exclaimed as he checked the paper, completely ignoring what she said.

"Oh? So I am on your list? Shame darling, the world will miss such a cute little thing" She said as she pointed her weapons at them

"NOT THAT KIND OF A LIST LADY, WE ARE TRYING TO KEEP A K+ RATING OVER HERE, JEEEEEEZ! Just mentioning you in this story is risking that right now!" Dedede yelled at her and she promptly stared at him like he was a lunatic.

"Either way, you are requested to attend the multiversal event known as the Super Smash Bros fighting tournament. You can either accept or deny this invitation." Shulk told her in a polite manner.

"Hmm… I must admit your proposition is intriguing… but how do I know that you have a fighting chance against me? I don't want to waste my time on something too easy."

"Well you technically don't waste time cause the smash universe is so fast compared to all the other worlds, that a year there is a day here at most." Shulk rambled on with his scientific knowledge making everyone fall asleep, before he was interrupted.

"Well to prove your worth, I challenge you to beat the incoming horde of monsters" Bayonetta said as she backed away to get a good view of the fight that was about to occur.

"PFFT! We can take on anything Ma'am!" Dedede stated cockily.

A roar made the quartet look behind them to see a bunch of Affinitys, a dozen Inspired, and about a few Fortitudo's

"Well. F-

 _Five minutes later…_

And now we are done.

"Oh goodness, you sure didn't hold back on them, I almost feel sorry for those peons." She said as she looked on all the carnage that came from the fight.

Describing the fight scene would be too graphic, so let's just say there were a lot of smart bombs, x bombs, a golden hammer or two, a baseball bat and a bumper involved, and leave it at that.

The five heroes stood in line in front of the carnage while there where explosions transpiring behind them and they were now wearing sunglasses. Even Bandana Dee. Although he doesn't have a nose. Or ears.

"You know… I was wondering something" Little Mac admitted.

"What?"

"When did we get the sunglasses?"He asked.

"Maybe if the author wasn't lazy he would explain" Dedede said, still posing.

HEY. I Take offence for that. I'm not lazy!

"If you weren't you would have published this chapter by now" he replied looking up alongside his teammates.

You are not wrong…

Bayonetta was certain they had some screws loose, but she chose not to comment on it.

"So is that a yes?" Shulk asked her.

"Sure I'll join this tournament you speak of." Bayonetta mused.

"Alright let me inform him of your decision" he said as he typed something in a cell phone-like device. "Alright, there we go! You should be teleporting any second now."

"Toddles darlings, looking forward to facing you in combat." She added with a wink before being teleported away.

"To the next world!"

* * *

Dedede bolted up as soon as he touched the floor. "My 'rating being violated' senses are tingling!"

"Do your 'fourth wall being broken' senses also tingle?" Bandana Dee deadpanned.

They went on to see that they had arrived in some short of fighting tournament, they took a few seats and watched, unaware of what is about to transpire.

" _ **TEST YOUR MIGHT!"**_

" _ **MORTAL KOMBAT!"**_

This part of the fanfic is censored by the ESRB equivalent for fan fiction stories. Blame past me for choosing the K+ rating.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"More like get out of here!" Luigi yelled as he ducked under the totally not deadly freshly painted with red spear.

Luigi had gotten into a bit of a pickle. The 2 fighters were engaged in a battle were they both had lashed out at each other with what looked like the intention to seriously harm each other.

The battle went the wrong end when one of the opponents, became dazed, the other went on to give him a blow that was certainly not safe so Luigi interrupted their dispute, something that the person currently in the lead did not appreciate.

This was why they were currently running to the portal while evading a bunch of totally not very harmful for their health attacks.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance on the rift."

A tall warrior in red samurai armor turned to see a portal opening up dropping our merry band of misfits.

"Oh goody! Rift travelers! How can I help ya lads?" The giant announced in glee.

Shulk quickly explained their situation to the man, and he hummed in thought. He seemed to come up with an idea. "How about a proposition then? I shall help you find this Cloud fellow, and you shall let me come with you to make a deal with this Master Hand fellow. What do you think Salt?"

"It's Shulk. And sure that sounds reasonable enough, I'll gladly take your proposition sir…?"

"You can call me Gilgamesh Shilk! The strongest warrior in the whole rift, at your service!" He bowed dramatically as he said that making everyone sweat drop.

"Now onwards! To adventure!" He shouted as he took a step forward.

Random Encounter!

"Oh come on!"

"Random encounter?! Oh god what do we do, what do we do!" Luigi fearlessly yelled as he ran around in panic.

"What do you think we do?! WE ATTACK!" Dedede told him as he dragged him back to battle.

"Wait a minute we need to come up with a plan!" Shulk said

"Dude haven't you played any Rpg? You just need to attack these guys, they are easy!" Little Mac informed.

"We don't know the enemy's weakness though." Bandana Dee chipped in

"The enemy's weakness is pointy stuff and things that hurt! Now get moving we already wasted two turns blabbering!" Dedede shouted.

They all turned to fight the beast, only to be met with Gilgamesh sitting on top of a mountain of monsters, all laying there helplessly defeated.

"Oh you are done? Alright then let's get moving! Pick your jaws of the floor while you are at it too!"

 _After a few hours of wandering in the rift…_

Our six heroes came across what looked like a hole on the floor.

"Ah, here we are! Now then, follow me!" Gilgamesh said as he jumped inside, the others reluctantly following him.

A large beast approached the portal.

" _They left the portal wide open… those fools. That foolishness will be their demise!"_

The creature jumped into the open portal before it closed.

They arrived in a huge metropolis, filled to the brim with tall buildings, stores, and people of course. The tallest building, which was placed right in the center of the city fittingly enough, was as bright as the sun, with the many lights on it. This town is known as Midgar, and the tallest building is known as the Shinra building, base of the biggest power company on the land. They were dropped on one of the top plates, just able to see the slums below.

"Can we stop appearing multiple feet from the ground?" Little Mac groaned.

"Alright then! So where do you think we should start our search for that Cloud guy?"

"You don't need to look any further then."

They turned around to see a large blade pointed at them.

"WHOAH, fella, try not to get to hasty with that sword of yours…" Dedede said with his hands up defensively.

"I don't know where you came from, but you are not welcome here."

Luigi backed up a bit from the blade. "Can you stop pointing that thing at us? It's scary."

"If you could explain to me how a ruined city is suddenly in perfect shape, in a single night at that, I might consider it." He shrugged.

Bandana Dee approached him. "We just got here! How are supposed to know that?! And you are accusing us just because we are outsiders?! That is racist! You should be ashamed of yourself! And what about…" Bandana Dee kept rambling, now ignored by the others, as they took potshots at what was the cause.

"Maybe Master Hand did this? He probably chose this place as a stage or something." Little Mac theorized.

Shulk stepped in the conversation. "By the way, I assume you are Cloud Strife?" He nodded. "Well you are invited to join a multiversal event called the Super Smash Bros fighting tournament, where the best fighters from various universes fight against each other in order to win…. Something? Guys what do we get for winning again?" Shulk turned to his teammates in for some clearance but they all shrugged.

"I think Master Hand said something among the lines of satisfaction…. And B-

"NOOOO YOU DON'T! K+, K FRICKING +!" Dedede said shaking poor Bandana Dee for saying the unthinkable.

Bandana Dee shook himself out of Dedede's grasp "AS I WAS SAYING, and Beach trips~! They are amazing. Cheep Cheep beach especially is at its finest this season. I don't know why YOU are upset sir."

"Uh… nothing of your concern, that's for sure."

"Anyways, what do you think Cloud? Want to attend the tournament?" Luigi asked.

Cloud sheathed his sword before shaking hands with Shulk "It sounds interesting to say the least. And I do need a break from all this. So alright, what's the worst that could happen?"

" _The worst stands before you."_

They all turned around to see a gigantic beast. Its grey skin made contrast with the golden armor on his back, which was filled with bright blue gems placed on it. Its huge blue horns that looked able to tear through metal like it was butter, while its blue eyes gave them looks that would make the bravest heroes run with fear. Cackling blue flames that would make Charizard's flames look like a lighten match came out of its mouth.

Gilgamesh was the first to speak up. "And you are?"

" _My name is Ultima... I am power both ancient and unrivalled... I do not bleed, for I am but strength given form... Feeble creatures of flesh... Your time is nigh!"_

Cloud sighed as he unsheathed his Buster sword. "If I had a few Gil for every time I heard that last part..."

"Hohoho! I could say the same thing! Now comrades! Prepare for a battle that will pass down to legend!" Gilgamesh boasted, as he readied his naginata.

"If we survive that is!" Luigi deadpanned.

Dedede smacked him with his gloved hand. "We have defeated beings that are capable of destroying the multiverse, and you are worried about a goat-dragon ripped out of a cancelled Godzilla movie!?" He said incredulously.

"For the record, I, Shulk, nor Bandana have been in any of those."

"I actually was in some of them along with his highness over here." Bandana Dee said as he pointed to his highness, who was currently busy picking his nose. Or beak I don't know.

"And I have slain a-

"We get it Shulk! You did a do, now can you stop pointing that out every chance you get?!" Shulk pouted while Little Mac called him a show off, before sighing. "So I'm the only one who hasn't done this thing before?"

"Yep"

"Basically"

"Seems like it."

"I suggest we start calling him Little Noob from now on."

"Oh shut it."

"Can you five stop bickering and get into position?!" Cloud irritably shouted.

They all took their battle stances, and readied their weapons, or fists in Luigi's and Little Mac's case.

Ultima made the first move casting Blaze, the party jumping back to avoid the fire, leaving them wide open in the process. It used that to its advantage and rammed head on a stunned Bandana Dee, doing large damage to his HP. Bandana Dee recovered quickly, and avoided a second tackle before thrusting his spear at the beast's back side, which made said beast howl in pain as the other fighters winced from the attack.

It didn't last long however, the furious beast countering with Flare, which Bandana Dee swiftly dodged again making him vulnerable, and Ultima took advantage of that by charging at him, full speed. Something parried the attack, triggering an explosion and knocking Ultima back.

Luigi jumped away from the mythical weapon "Nobody touches my friends!" He declared. Ultima responded with another Flare, knocking Luigi back.

Ultima then dashed towards Little Mac who didn't make an effort to dodge. It found it suspicious, but decided to attack him at a faster pace, moving at speeds that could match a certain blue hedgehog. Little Mac only changed his stance a bit preparing for the attack. He made a gesture to Dedede who seemed to understand what he meant before changing his position.

Gilgamesh and Cloud tried to rush to his aid, but they were too slow and he was too far.

Ultima made contact.

Or it looked like it did.

Little Mac dodged at the last moment, before counter-attacking with a vicious punch that made Ultima launch towards Dedede , who had fully charged his jet hammer, which he unleashed on the beast sending it flying before it landed on the ground with a loud thud.

It quickly got back up and attacked the nearest penguin who in his panic threw a Gordo at it. The Gordo was knocked back by Ultima's tackle and hit Dedede knocking him down. It cast Blaze again, Dedede narrowly dodging by rolling backwards, Cloud and Gilgamesh saw the opportunity and dashed attacking with their sword and naginata respectively, dealing massive damage to the creature.

It eyed its eyes at the six, emitting a growl before stopping, as it realized something. It started pointing its claw at them one by one, as if… it was counting them?

"BUSTER!"

Ultima looked at them expecting an attack, but it saw that none of them moved from their positions. It stared at them, daring them to come forward.

"BACKSLASH!"

Ultima was hit from behind by the forgotten Shulk, knocking it down. As Shulk rushed back to his friends, the earth shook, as a result of the beast now casting Quake, causing them to lose their balance and fall down. Ultima then dashed at the nearest person, who happened to be Cloud, and used Full Power on him causing massive damage.

It cast Bio at Gilgamesh who didn't seem the least bit affected, and he responded by attacking once again with his naginata, stabbing Ultima and causing it to roar in pain. Its response?

It casted Meteor.

Cloud was horrified, and he watched the sky, preparing for the worst, only to see, a relatively smaller comet from the one he was familiar with.

"That spell was not Meteor, it was Comet2!" He protested before narrowly avoiding the blast.

"That is what you are complaining about?!"

Ultima, casted Protect, Shell and haste on itself, which caused it to attack at a faster pace, wailing relentlessly our heroes, who were being pushed back, reaching the ledge of the platform. "Alright monster! You win!"

Everyone turned towards Gilgamesh, who had dropped his weapon.

"I was wrong" he paused. "I cannot fight such a strong beast like you…" Everything stopped as they looked at the warrior, who sat there looking down, muttering something to himself.

He jumped.

He came crashing down on top of it with his weapon, before jumping off it, now with protect, spell, and haste spells surrounding him. "HA! Did you really believe me?!"

"That was dirty!"

"IM TRYING TO SAVE YOU OVER HERE!"

" _YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH! I-"_

"ENOUGH EXPOSITORY BANTER! NOW WE FIGHT LIKE MEN! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men! And cute creatures with spears! And hammer wielding penguins! And mythical beasts! For Gilgamesh, IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

A bright light enveloped Gilgamesh, the others covering their eyes. When the light went away, the giant was standing even taller than before, now having eight arms, each one wielding a different weapon.

Ultima and Gilgamesh traded blows, Ultima casting Flare star, Gilgamesh responding with a blow from one of his weapons, knocking the beast back.

The two opponents were in a standstill, while our heroes sat to the side along with Cloud, and were busy eating popcorn.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Luigi asked.

"Nah." Was the only response he got.

The fight dragged, both opponents not giving up. Gilgamesh threw his weapons to the side, as he picked up a large sword with two of his hands.

"NOW WITNESS THE POWER OF THE LEDGAINDERY EXCALIBUR!" He shouted as he held the golden blade with both of his hands. With blinding speed he slashed with his blade at the monster…

But Ultima didn't even flinch. Actually, Gilgamesh's Excalibur snapped in two.

"GAH! IVE BEEN TRICKED! THIS IS FAR FROM THE STRONGEST OF SWORDS!"

Ultima didn't wait for another attack and dashed at Gilgamesh who was busy looking through his weapons. He tossed away various swords, including one that looked exactly like Cloud's Buster Sword. As Ultima closed in on him he pulled out a blue blade, and prepared for him. Ultima saw his changed stance, and decided this time to stop its assault, but its momentum wouldn't let it stop as he dashed straight at Gilgamesh, who wore a grin on his face.

"ZANTETSUKEN!"

It also had no effect.

Actually Gilgamesh's sword snapped in two.

Just kidding.

Nobody could even blink before seeing Ultima split in two and turned to dust.

"Now that takes care of that! Let's move along then, shall we?"

They were too busy picking their jaws of the floor to respond.

* * *

"This way!"

A large army of samurais, dressed in white clothes, appeared in a wide valley. The generals turned to a single swordsman

"Big brother?"

Another army of knights appeared at the other side of the valley, the generals of that army also turning to the same swordsman.

"He is my brother!"

' _This is about to turn really awkward really fast'_ said brother thought.

"We are your family!"

' _What do I do?'_

"I'm… so sorry everyone."

They all turned to him.

"I feel like I have no choice, but to…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _ **Thump.**_

"Ouch…" someone was heard groaning in pain.

"Now where are we again?" A green man said as he got up.

"Hmm… if you actually read the portal, it had FIRE EMBLEM written in big wide letters!" A small creature, wearing a bandana, and wielding a spear pointed out.

"Oh… right then. Let's look for this Corrin fellow shall we?" A blonde boy suggested.

"Guys I think we should stop talking…" A shorter man wearing the weirdest combat gear I have ever seen.

"WHAT BUSSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" both sisters yelled, before looking at each other.

"He is **MY** little brother!" they simultaneously yelled, while the soldiers cleared the area around them, knowing not to trifle with ladies matters.

'Oh gods here we go again.'

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

They turned to the new voice to see a… penguin? He was easily the biggest out off his group and most of the soldiers as well. He turned to the same soldier.

"You are Corrin, right?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, you are invited to join a tournament!"

"A what?"

"Let me do the talking Dedede." The blond boy said, before shaking hands with me.

"The name is Shulk. What my buddy over here meant, was that you are invited to join a tournament, were powerful fighters from many different … realms fight each other!"

"A contest of champions?"

"Yes exactly that!"

"What is the catch?"

"Well you are going to have to leave this world to join, but nothing will happen while you are there. Master Hand will make sure of that."

"Who?"

" **Me."**

His head snapped at the direction of the voice to see… a hand. A giant disembodied hand. That floated in the air.

' _Was there something on my lunch?'_

" **Hello everyone. I am Master Hand, the organizer of the Super Smash Bros tournament. While Mr. Corrin over here will be away, there shall be no hostilities between you two. After he comes back, you can start again."**

"That's preposterous! You can't hold back a war!"

" **Want to see me try?"** Master Hand said, a powerful aura surrounding him as he cracked his knuckles. Or knuckle. Even though he doesn't have a- Oh you get the gist now.

A simultaneous gulp was heard from both armies.

"How do we know what you are saying is true?"

" **Well, you will be able to see his matches against the other fighters. And also communicate with him."**

"Yes, but how?"

" **Magic! Nah I'll think of something. So what do you think Corrin?"**

"I will join smash!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CORRIN!"

"Sorry big brother… I have made my decision."

"How could you… You are giving up on us and battling completely unknown opponents!"

"They look tough…"

"Not a problem for MY big brother! MINE!"

"Say Corrin, how about an exhibition match? Us against you two."

"Two?"

"Hello!" A female voice said behind Corrin.

"OH GODS WHO ARE YOU!" He said startled.

"I'm you! And you are me! Different out-realms, and stuff, you know?"

"Big brother is now big sister!"

"Wow! Even better!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, the Corrins being creeped out the most.

"Ignoring that. Now it's still an uneven fight! It's two against five!"

"Four actually, Bandana Dee isn't in the tournament."

"That little thing can fight?"

Said little thing looked at the leader of the knights, before taking out his spear.

The fight ended in a flash, Bandana Dee standing on top of the horse, while the rider was busy hugging the floor in pain.

"Anyone else wanna say that I can't fight? No? Good." He jumped of the horse and walked towards his friends, when he was tackled to the ground by a blond girl, joined by almost every other female from both armies.

"THE LITTLE GUY IS SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"OOH I GOT JUST THE OUTFIT FOR THIS CUTE LITTLE THING!"

Bandana Dee pleaded for help as he was dragged away, only to be met with silence from the males as they watched with horror.

"Welp, we lost him."

"Dedede, how can you be so inconsiderate! We need to save him!"

"Master Hand, can you do something?"

" **I can do something to occupy their attention."**

"But what about the other me?! Isn't she supposed to attend this tournament as well?"

" **Well you will think of something. I recommend all males except these five to move away because the effects may be damaging for your physical health."**

"What are you going to do to them?"

" **I am going to make them a lot more … uhh…visually and generally appealing in the eyes of a woman."**

"HEY!"

"RETREAT!" Both leaders said, suspiciously eager to leave, before waving Corrin goodbye and leaving

Both armies cleared the field, leaving our five heroes alone, along with Master Hand.

" **The effect should come into effect in about… 10 seconds."** He disappeared.

 _Meanwhile with Bandana Dee…_

'Goodbye cruel world…'

Women from both armies, had forgotten their reasons to battle, and were focused on cuddling, dressing up, and other versions of torture to the poor Waddle Dee. Not that they realized that.

Suddenly all their heads shot up. And they looked towards the direction of his friends, before dashing there full speed.

He was dropped to the ground, and he dashed to the opposite direction. He saw a portal saying 'Exit to smash universe' and jumped in. Master Hand closed the portal shortly thereafter.

 _Back to our heroes._

"Hey guys, are you sure Master Hand did something? We have been waiting for a minute and nothing has happened."

"Shouldn't we be properly introduced? You know who I am after all."

"I'm King Dedede! But you can call me Dedede."

"Shulk mate."

"Mac."

"And I'm-a-Luigi."

"The little guy was Bandana Dee."

"Nice to meet you all, but I have a feeling we should-"

"ONEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAN~!"

Corrin's eyes widened in horror

"Oh gods no…"

They turned to see an army. An army of ladies, with hearts for eyes, while also having a dim blush on their cheeks. All heading towards them, who did what any reasonable person, would do in their situation.

They ran for their lives.

As they dashed through the field the army of women was gaining up on our five heroes, while the latter were beginning to get tired.

Dedede stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"Go on without me!"

"Nice knowing you!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU -!"

"Oooh~ the squishy one is mine!"

"On second thought I prefer running!" He quickly got back up and dashed after the others now with newfound strength.

"Aren't we supposed to recruit female you too?" Little Mac yelled as they dodged a spears and arrows from their pursuers.

"Hello~!"

"GAH!" They all jumped back as they saw female Corrin running beside them.

"How did you even catch up to us?" Shulk said between breaths.

"Oh. Right. Me and handsome over here…"She trailed of as she stared at them with a weird look on her eyes. "Uh… sorry… lost my train of thought there for a moment. Anyways. We both are part dragon, so I used my wings to catch up with you love~" She replied with a coy smile.

"You are part dragon!? That is so unfair." Dedede protested.

"May I remind you that currently in the tournament there is a team of two gods and two angels?" Luigi said.

"Yes, but still! Dragons are awesome!"

"I'm glad you agree squishy~"

"I don't know what is creepier. The fact that she is flirting with her male counterpart, or that she is flirting with everyone at the same time." Little Mac wondered.

"I have heard that you should love yourself, but this is getting ridiculous!" Dedede cackled at his joke, only to be tripped by a foot, as he landed on his face once more.

"Sacrifices must be made…"

"You guys can't appreciate a good joke can ya?!" He yelled as he got again up and narrowly avoided a hand reaching for his coat in the process.

"I can appreciate a good joke fluffy boy~"

"NO THANKS!"

Their mad dash came to an abrupt stop as they reached the side of a cliff.

"Oh I hate cliffhangers!"

"Dedede I will push you off if you say another pun again" Luigi said.

"Wait, why don't we jump over to the other side?" Shulk suggested.

Luigi did a long jump, and easily reached the other side, while Dedede just floated to the other side. Male Corrin used his dragon abilities, and female Corrin did the same, while carrying a grumpy Little Mac.

"I thought that males picked up chicks, not the opposite!" Dedede cackled seeing Little Mac's death glare as he finally touched the ground, female Corrin landing beside him.

"I wouldn't mind picking you up again~"

Little Mac's only response was to move 10 feet away from her.

"Shulk, are you coming!"

"SPEED!" Shulk took a mad dash and jumped, only to fall just short.

"JUMP!" He didn't panic, as he used his air slash to get on top of the cliff, and be met by golf claps, everyone holding signs that had a ten written on them, with the exception of Little Mac, whose sign read 'SHOW-OFF!' in large red letters.

"That takes care of that! Now we wait for Master Hand's portal to show up." Shulk said.

As soon as he said that, said portal appeared, and they all eagerly went inside it. The portal closed just in time, as the army had managed to close the gap.

"Ooh, my head… what happened?" One of them said, the spell now broken.

"I don't know…" Another replied.

They left for their homes, to ask anyone else about what happened to Corrin, and more importantly, what happened to the cute spear wielding warrior.

* * *

" **Welcome everyone! Today, I have a special announcement to make! We are welcoming four new fighters for this tournament! Please introduce yourselves!"**

A roar of excitement was heard from the crowds as Bayonetta, the two Corrins, and Cloud entered the arena.

On the other HAND our heroes were busy dealing with an overly eager Crazy Hand.

" **OH MAH GAD SANTA CLAUS IS TALKING TO ME!"**

Dedede's normal hat was replaced by a Santa hat, and he wore a fake beard to boot. Little Mac and Luigi wore reindeer horns, and fake noses.

Shulk and Bandana Dee were busy trying not to die laughing at the sight.

" **THANK YOU SANTA FOR BRINGING ME THE PRESENTS I WANTED! THOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW PRESENTS WERE BROUGHT 6 MONTHS AFTER NEW YEARS SANTA!"**

"Well kiddo, the more you know!" Dedede tried to sound like an old man, and failed miserably, but Crazy didn't notice.

 _Not so long ago flashback!_

" **The trip was supposed to last at most three days! What did you do, visit every world in there and left the ones you were supposed to go to last?!"**

"That would be really stupid, wouldn't it? Heh heh… heh."

If Master Hand had a forehead, his palm would have already covered it.

 _End of the not so long ago flashback!_

"Now if you are a good boy this year, I might even let you pet my reindeers!"

" **OH MAH GAAAAAAD! I WILL BE A GOOD BOI SANTA! I PROMISE!"**

"Good! Now I'll be on my way. Come along reindeers!"

Dedede and co. quickly left the area.

" **Now, a team will be selected to fight in an exhibition match against the newcomers!"**

"It would suck to be these guys; the new fighters are pretty good!" Dedede said as he started sipping his drink. Luigi had a gut feeling to get out of Dedede's way for some reason, but he decided to follow it.

" **The Underdogs!"**

Poor Duck Hunt Duo, they never saw the attack coming.

After Dedede stopped coughing they quickly dashed to the arena, taking their battle stances.

"Let's do this!"

 _Two minutes later…_

" **And the winner is… The Outsiders!"**

" **OOOH! OOOOH! WHERE R U AT?! WHERE AR YOU AT! OOOOOOOOH MAH GAD! GET YO BUTT KICKED!"**

" **Thank you Crazy, that was a very insightful commentary. Now these fighters won't be joining the 4vs4 tournament, due to it being currently underway, but they are free to join the 2vs2 and 1vs1 tournaments. That is all."** He said before he popped out of existence.

"I call shenanigans…" Dedede muttered as they left the arena.

"Oh don't be a sore loser." Shulk said.

"Oh, I'm a sore loser for whining about a counter with too much launch power?"

"Well it was stronger than others bu-"

"Or am I a sore loser because someone can charge their powers to make their attack a lot more powerful, and have an instant KO move at will?"

"Well it is like my KO punches…"

"The difference being you need to build it from damage and attacks. He can CHARGE it. And don't get me started on 'Witch Time' and that stupid combo she pulled that you couldn't escape from until you were face first in the blast zone…"

"Ok it was unfair we get it!"

As they opened the door to the ladies side of the mansion, they saw a rather interesting sight.

Male Corrin was tied in a chair shooting them a look that begged for help, while the female smashers were fighting over something and weren't currently paying attention to our heroes. Bandana Dee quickly cut the ropes and they sneaked towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going cuties~"

They stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide as saucers. They didn't dare turn around to look, as their feet started moving. They quickly closed the door and left. And they quickened their pace. And they started running, as soon as a charged shot blew up the door.

* * *

" **I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I forgot to turn something off."**

" **TURN WHAT OFF?!"**

" **I don't know Crazy. Probably something not important."**

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AWSOME DUDE WITH THE MANY ARMS?"**

" **Ah, I couldn't offer him a position, as he was interested to participate as a fighter, rather than an assist trophy. Though I allowed him to hang around in this world. He seemed like a nice guy."**

* * *

 **Authors note!**

 **HOLY MOLY MAKARONI and I don't even know what else. I'm finally done with this chapter. Now you may be wondering: Why did you take so long? Don't you worry trusty reviewers and followers! I didn't experience a writer's block. My computer abandoned me on the field of battle, resulting in me having to write the whole chapter all over. I also couldn't write much due to school. Now next chapter, I will begin writing it when my exam period is done, which is probably in a week.**

 **Anyways. I hope this was an enjoyable read, although a bit long.**

 **Please review! What did you like? What did you not like? Tell me what could I improve!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~NicktheGreek**


End file.
